


In the Dead of Summer

by LillitheIDK



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya/Dany-centric, Basically everyone is a big gay mess, But this fic is on crack, Cute, Dany turns on Seduction Mode, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaqen’s a dick, Jealousy, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Lost for words Arya, Mutual Pining, Not really though, Not sure what defines crack, Parties, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Romance, Sansa Knows All, Slow Burn, Sort of a Coming Out, Stark sister bonding, They're too good with each other, except Grey and Missandei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillitheIDK/pseuds/LillitheIDK
Summary: This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it sucks.Arya, in the summer of junior year of high school decides it's time to move forward in life and try to have fun for once. With older sister Sansa as a guide, she meets Dany, someone everyone practically obsesses over. The two click and well.....just read it(:





	1. Getting Over It

“Shit”, Arya quietly exclaimed as she threw her phone on the bed. It bounced off and fell onto the dark hardwood floor. Really? Was that really necessary? She felt a single tear fall from her cheek and sighed as she leaned against her bed frame. For a while, she just sat in silence and stared at the slowly rotating fan on her ceiling. She wasn’t even sure why she was crying. Well, she knew, but she didn’t all at the same time.

 

She heard a knock at her door and, even though she didn’t really want to talk to anyone, glumly said, “Come in” after wiping away a tear. It was Arya’s red-headed sister, Sansa. The two girls looked almost nothing alike and their personalities were the same case. Sansa was gorgeous and always had a boy drooling over her wherever she went. She liked nice things, girly colors, and pop-y music. Whereas, Arya, could care less about impressing boys or anyone for that matter. She was more tomboyish and had an affinity for any fighting sports(martial arts, boxing, or wrestling). As for music, Arya likes bands like Nirvana and the Arctic Monkeys. 

 

Since the two were almost complete opposites they rarely ever spoke to each other unless necessary or if they were arguing about something. Arguing happens a lot between the two actually. This is the reason as to why Arya is confused that it’s Sansa who’s at her door and not her half-brother, Jon, or Robb, her older brother. She wondered if Sansa was just there to make fun of her crying or something. That scenario is a lot more probable than Sansa actually caring.

 

At that thought Arya immediately got defensive and, with a bite in her voice, said, “What do you want?” 

 

Sansa visibly bristled and replied with an eye roll, “Mom said she heard you crying and I got intrigued. You never cry, so what is it?” She had said her last sentence with a bit of a softer tone, however, Arya was still hesitant.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Well you are my sister, I'm supposed to care at least a little bit about you. Also I noticed things weren't going so well with that Jaqen guy. I wondered if something happened.” Sansa looked at her with half expectant and half worried eyes.

 

Arya wasn't sure why Sansa would all of a sudden care about any of what's happening in her personal life. She never did before, but what Sansa noticed about her and Jaqen was correct. 

 

Jaqen and Arya had been dating for about 4 months or so. It was really the only relationship Arya had ever been in. She had met him at a diner and he was a waiter there. She immediately got herself entranced with the way he talks and his smooth attitude. Also nobody had ever just called her pretty, but he did. He would say, with the coolest of tones, How can I help you, lovely girl, every time she walked into the diner to see him. However, even though it was pleasant in the beginning, things began to get uncomfortable in their relationship. He was always telling her what to do and yelling at her for the most stupid reasons. He also got really possessive and controlling. They tried to keep things civil around Arya's family so it would look like they were still happy with each other. It sounds stupid, but Arya just wanted her family to be happy. Arya supposes that that's the real reason she's crying and not because she left him.

 

“I'm still not sure why you're so interested all of a sudden, but yes things weren't going so well. But that doesn't matter now because I  just broke up with him with a phone call”. She tried to hold back the tears, but her face became hot and she could feel a few well up and roll down her cheeks.

 

“Oh my God. Are you okay?” Sansa looked genuinely concerned.

 

“I'm ok, but let me tell mom and dad. I know they'll be disappointed or something.” She felt an impending sense of dread about telling her parents this.

 

“Why would they be disappointed? I'm sure you had good reason for leaving him… What was the reason anyway?” Sansa was leaning against the doorway and Arya turned on the bed to face her.

 

She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Sansa everything about what went down between herself and Jaqen. By the end of the brief story Sansa looked utterly appalled.

 

“None of that is ok. Why didn't you leave him sooner and why are just now telling someone about this?!” Sansa looked furious. At what, Jaqen or herself, Arya could not tell. 

 

“It was the first relationship I've ever been in Sans. I didn't know. I didn't want to disappoint anyone either since I knew mom and dad were so happy when they found out I had a boyfriend.”

 

“Well fuck that and fuck them too if they don't accept your reasons.” Sansa was red in the face with anger and Arya was taken aback by Sansa's wording, but also slightly impressed. She's never seen her sister this way and it's kind of relieving knowing that there's actually a person underneath that pretty and annoying front. “I swear, if he ever tries anything again I'll...I'll sic the wolves on him.”

 

The Stark family has always had wolves as pets instead of dogs. They appear scary to most people, but they're actually big sweethearts unless you're on their bad side. There's a wolf for every Stark child and Jon as well. Their names are Ghost for Jon, Lady for Sansa, Grey Wind for Robb, Summer for Bran, Shaggydog for Rickon, and Nymeria for Arya. Arya really loves Nymeria and the wolf is almost always by her side wherever she goes. She's found that Nymeria is better company than most people she knows.

 

At Sansa's threat to Jaqen, Arya laughed slightly but was grateful for the knowledge of protection. “Thanks” was all she managed to get out. It was overwhelming knowing Sansa actually cares a bit about her. She's never really had that tight sisterly bond and it's nice knowing that the possibility for it to happen is still there.

 

After calming down slightly and wearing a decisive face for a while Sansa said, “Well listen, there's a party at my friend Margaery's house tonight at 9 P.M. and I was planning on going with Jeyne. Do you wanna go? I've always found parties to be good distractions, but I know they aren't really your forte so it's whatever.”

 

In all her life Arya has never been invited to a party. I know that sounds horrible, but Arya has learned to be ok with it. At first she was a little disappointed, but then she thought about it for a while and registered in her mind that she didn't need all that. She just needs to get through high school. However, it's summer break of her junior year and, deep down, she would still appreciate being a normal teenager for at least one night.

 

“Of all the things I was expecting you to say to me, that was definitely not one of them.”

 

“Well, I mean why not? Parties are fun and there are a lot of distractions. Besides maybe you could meet someone who's actually chill and not cracked out like that asshole, Jaqen.”

 

“He was pretty cracked out wasn't he?”

 

“Yeah, he really was”

 

After a moment of deciphering Arya said, “Sure, I'll go.”

 

Sansa smiled widely and clapped her hands together. “Oh good. I was hoping you would say yes.”

 

Arya just shook her head a bit and laughed at her sister's excitement. However, even as she agreed to going, she felt a bit of anxiety. Most of Sansa's friends were all the same age as Sansa and Sansa is 18 whereas Arya is only about 16. Oh well, she'll figure it out when she gets there. Just then another thought popped into her mind and it seemed as though Sansa thought the same thing at the same time. “You can wear whatever you want, just don't look like you just woke up or something. I would also recommend at least a bit of makeup.”

 

“Not gonna lie, I don't really own makeup.” said Arya, a bit reluctantly. She usually doesn't bother with the stuff. It takes up time and she thinks it's unnecessary.

 

“Really? Well, you can use mine.” Just then Sansa got even more excited and exclaimed whilst smiling, “Oh my gosh, you have to let me do your makeup. It'll be fun I promise”

 

Arya was hesitant and opened her mouth to object, but closed it because she didn't want to make her sister feel bad. It was nice to finally have Sansa be decent with her and she didn't want to ruin that so she just said with a sigh, “Fine, but just don't go too overboard. I'm not trying to look like a plastic.”

 

“Sweet sister, you have nothing to worry about. You are in good hands.” Sansa has a gleam in her eyes that could be seen even in the dull, warm lighting and also wears a mischievous grin on her face.

 

Arya wonders what she has gotten herself into and is about to say something, but she looks up and realizes Sansa is no longer in her doorway. She can hear footsteps on the staircase going down. Welp, looks like she's just gonna have to live through whatever Sansa does to her face. She finds a way through anything and everything life throws at her, this couldn't be any worse.

 

She decides to find Nymeria to take her for a walk. She exits her room and closes the door behind her. As she is descending the stairs, she takes a brief moment to appreciate how lucky she is. She lives in a lovely house and has a great and loyal family. It makes her wonder why she was ever so upset about the whole Jaqen ordeal.

 

The Stark mansion is huge and completely covered with warm lighting and inviting smells. Most of the furniture is black and white with grey hints and the expansive backyard has a large, heated pool in it. The family, itself, is just as warm and inviting as the house. Jon(20 years old) has always been her favorite. He has long, black, curly hair and a good taste in music. He takes her for rides on his motorcycle sometimes, even with the disapproving glares from Arya's mother. Her mother has never liked Jon, but Arya and most of her siblings really love him. Sansa likes to take after their mother so she never spends time with Jon. Her other family members are her brown haired and good-hearted brother Robb(20 years old), her blue-eyed and ginger-haired brother Bran(12 years old), and her youngest brother, Rickon(10 years old). She loves all of her family and would do anything for them, no matter how much they annoy her at times.

 

As she's searching the house for Nymeria, she comes across Jon and Robb, seemingly, conversing over pointless subjects in the game room. The game room is the Starks’ favorite place, other than the kitchen, because it has a pool table, bean bag chairs, and video game consoles. So seeing Jon and Robb lounging about was a complete normality.

 

“Have either of you two seen Nymeria? I've been looking for her.” Arya questioned.

 

“Oh shit! Hey sis’ I didn't know you were there.” Robb turned away from Jon to face Arya. “Uh, I think I saw her in the backyard playing with Bran and Rickon.” Robb replied. Arya has this tendency of accidentally scaring the crap out of people because she's really quiet and small and blends in with dark places. She doesn't know why or how she does it, but it's a useful quality sometimes when she wants it to be.

 

“Mm, figures. Alright, see you around.”

 

“Hey, wait.” Robb called after her.

 

“Why am I waiting?” Arya replied with a tone searching for an answer and her back still turned to her brothers.

 

Jon apparently finished Robb's thoughts by saying, “We heard you were going to one of Margaery's parties.”

 

“Yeah, and? You got a problem with that or something?” Arya was now turned in the double-doorway facing Jon who looked more serious than usual. This was a hard feat for Jon since he always has a very brooding face. 

 

“-and parties are filled with complete assholes and drunks always trying to find a way to hurt you.” Jon looked stern when he said this, but it was hard for Arya to keep a straight face. In all her years of life she has never heard Jon be so protective.

 

“Oh, you two are gonna get all big brother on me now are yah?” Arya said with a mocking and sarcastic tone in her voice and a sardonic brow cocked. She thinks to herself that it's kind of annoying they chose now to be right pains in her ass. Then again, they don’t know about Jaqen yet so it's not their fault.

 

Jon and Robb seemed to suddenly be able to move in sync because they both pursed their lips and glared at Arya. “If anyone hurts you, we'll rip their fucking throats out, so yes, if that is what constitutes protective big brothers, then we are being protective big brothers.” Robb looked serious as he said this and so did Jon. They were just trying to get a point across, but Arya was still slightly pissed.

 

“Listen, I appreciate your concern, but I feel that I'm going to be fine. I can handle myself probably better than you two can handle yourselves so please stop being overbearing and let me have a good time in peace.” Arya had said each word in a very demanding tone, but Jon and Robb didn't seem overly convinced. “Besides Sansa will be there and Margery is a close friend of hers. I doubt Sansa would let anything bad happen to me no matter how many times we fight.” Arya used a bit more of a peaceful tone when speaking these words. 

 

After a moment of thought Jon said with a wave of his hand, “Fine, just please be careful. I don't want to see you on a news channels tomorrow.”

 

“Wow thanks. I really needed your approval.” Arya rolled her eyes as she had spoken this sarcastic statement. Before the boys could get a word in edgewise, Arya was gone from the room in search of her pet.

 

After finally finding Nymeria playing fetch with Bran and Rickon, she called her over and took her on a walk around a park named, King's Landing: Official City Park near where she lives.

 

The Starks had moved to King's Landing about a year ago for her father's company and to get a change of scenery. Arya was born in Winterfell and she loved it there. She loved the snow and the wintery forests, but now, after being in the city of King's Landing, she can appreciate the warm, cloudless nights showing off stars and glistening lights. Overall, King's Landing is much bigger than Winterfell but Arya has gotten used to the area.

 

She got back home about an hour later feeling refreshed and already forgetting about how her day had been going. She glanced at a clock on the wall of their living room and it read 7:30 P.M. She thinks to herself that she should probably try to make herself look more presentable for this party thing later. 

 

She crosses the living room and walks upstairs to find the door to her room ajar. She steps inside just to find Sansa sitting on her bed with makeup bags in hand. 

 

“How long have you been sitting there?” questioned Arya who was genuinely confused.

 

“Oh, only about 10 minutes or so.” The redhead replied looking at the alarm clock on Arya's bedside table. “Also, please don't immediately object, but I put together an outfit that I think would suit you nicely.” Sansa's words were hasty and she looked hopeful and almost scared of what Arya would say.

 

Arya only replied, “Where?”

 

Sansa pointed to the chair in the the corner of Arya's room and Arya glanced at what was laid out for her. It didn't actually look completely out of the ordinary of something she might wear, but it still looked good. It was a pair of black, ripped jean shorts that were purposefully cut short and a tight, plain white t-shirt crop top. There was also a pair of pink sunglasses and a black and white baseball cap sitting to the side. She thinks to herself that the pink is a little overkill, but whatever.

 

Sansa says, “I would recommend wearing the hat backwards to better show off the makeup you're gonna be rockin’.”

 

Arya nodded and said, “Alright. Just remember, don't go overboard on the makeup. I want to still look like me by the end if this.”

 

“Yes yes, I remembered. Now come sit down over here.” Sansa patted the empty spot in front of her on Arya's bed. Arya did as directed and took a seat in front of her sister.

 

Sansa began almost immediately, applying(this might seem like a lot, but it's not) powder, lightly colored blush, a thin layer of eyeliner, mascara, and some pink lipstick(matching the sunglasses of course) to tie it all together.

 

When Sansa finished drawing upon Arya's face she leaned back and appreciated her work with a gleaming smile.

 

“Wow I didn't realize Arya Stark could look pretty.” said Sansa with a smirk earning a smack on the arm from Arya. However, Arya also grinned at Sansa's fake, but real at the same time, bewilderment. “Take a look for yourself.” Sansa was holding up a mirror for Arya to use. Arya took the mirror and was surprised to see her own face, looking absolutely stunning, staring back at her. It still looked like her, but what Sansa did was focus on bringing out Arya's steel grey eyes and darker features. She looked more womanly and yet the same as usual. It was amazing.

 

Arya smiled widely and said, “Holy shit Sans. Thank you!” She put down the mirror and found herself hugging her sister which is something she hasn't done in a long time. 

 

Sansa giggled and said, “I'm glad you like it, now put on the outfit and see how it looks altogether.”

 

Arya got up, grabbed the clothes from the chair, and walked into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She quickly changed into her clothes, careful not to mess up Sansa's work. Once finished, she viewed herself in the mirror and was yet again astonished at how perfectly everything seemed to fit together. The tight clothing she was now wearing showed, again, her more womanly features and she noticed how much she actually admired herself. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom, she earned a few excited claps from Sansa who agreed with a grin that Arya looks stunning. 

 

Since Sansa was already dressed for the occasion, the two sisters walked out of the room and down the stairs to leave. At the bottom of the stairs was almost the entirety of the rest of the Stark family sitting at the dining table. Suddenly Arya could feel all eyes on her and she sort of wanted to disappear.

 

“Where are my daughters going off to exactly?” Arya's father, Ned, said with a voice cooly demanding an answer. He never actually looked at Sansa, he just stared down Arya as Sansa, expertly to Arya's surprise, explained that they were going to some school event with Jeyne. Ned still looked hesitant and Jon and Robb both seemed like they were about to burst. They probably wanted to say something, but the Stark kids all know better than to be a snitch. Bran and Rickon were playing cards and not really caring about the event causing Arya anxiety. Arya's mother, Catelyn, looked as apprehensive and suspicious as Ned.

 

“Alright, but don't do anything I wouldn't do. Make good decisions and…have fun.” Ned finally said after some, seemingly difficult, decision making. Both girls could tell their father knew about what they were actually doing, but he let them go anyway so it doesn’t really matter.

 

The two sisters walked outside into the night  and Arya said, “That was close.” while getting in Sansa's white Mercedes.

 

Sansa replied with, “Yeah, it was, but I totally had it under control.” 

 

“Whatever, let's get Jeyne and get to this party.”


	2. Thank You

After picking up Jeyne, the three girls arrived at Margaery's house. Loud music and conversations could be heard walking up to the door. There was a couple making out on the porch and cars were lined along the road and driveway. Arya took notice that Margaery's family apparently also had money because their house was just as big, if not bigger than the Starks’ home.

Arya knocked hard on the door because she feared that, if she didn't, nobody would hear. A few short moments later, a girl with brown hair and half-lidded, slightly drunken brown eyes opened the door. Sansa greeted her with a smile and a hug and informed Arya that this girl was Margaery. The two introduced themselves to each other and Arya noticed that Margaery was very interested in knowing all about herself.

She had said, “So you're the infamous Arya Stark, Sansa speaks of?”

“Unless, there's another Arya in Sansa's life, yes I am that Arya Stark.” replied Arya.

“Hm...well, come on in then.” Margaery had a gleaming smile on her face as she spoke.

Inside the mansion there was almost no room to walk. There were so many people dancing, yelling, and drinking. There was a hired DJ blasting techno music at the back of the living room and a bar set up in the kitchen. There weren't any lights on except for some machines providing lasers and the porch light coming in from the backyard. Some people held glow in the dark cups or glow sticks. It felt like Margaery had invited the whole high school to Arya. It was all an entirely new scene for her. She's seen many movies about the crazy shit that goes down at high school parties and she can tell they weren't far off from the real thing.

Even with all of the commotion, she was able to glide through all the sweaty people, clinging to Sansa like a lost child. Nobody truly gave her any mind. Some said, hey, or asked her to dance, but she respectfully declined. Also, no one seemed to care that she was younger than the rest of them which was a relief. Even though she's only been at the party for about 10 minutes she's learned that Margaery is a very likable person and she understands why so many people are at her party. 

Margaery had complimented her eyes and shown her about the whole house. She offered her drinks and Arya had accepted one beer, but declined the rest. She wasn't trying to get overly drunk. Margaery also introduced her to what seemed like at least 50 different people. It was beginning to get difficult to remember their names when Sansa said, “Hey Arya, do you wanna go out back? It's less…chaotic out there.” She had done hand motions about her to highlight the chaos around them.

Arya replied, “That sounds like a good idea. If I meet any new people, I think I'll forget who they are the second I talk to them.”

This caused Sansa and Margaery to laugh though it was barely audible over the loud noises filling the house.

The three girls walked outside into the backyard. There, Arya saw a pool, similar to the Starks’ and about 20 people jumping in and getting out, just to do it all over again. Boyfriends were, in a fun way, pushing their girlfriends into the water, only to follow them a few moments later. Instead of going towards the pool, Margaery and Sansa lead her towards a picnic table that was near the back of the backyard and lit by a lantern sitting on top. The three sat down and chatted for a while about nothing in particular. A couple of people who Margaery had introduced earlier as Gendry and Podrick had taken seats next to the girls just to talk. Gendry had dark brown, short hair and a stocky build. Podrick wasn't as built, but was a really funny guy and really chill too. The five spoke about school and jobs and just life in general.

It was a lovely night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, so hundreds of stars could be seen. However, the vibe was even better. Arya could just feel the happiness and excitement of everyone, radiating off their bodies as they danced the night away.

After sitting and talking for about 30 minutes, Sansa asked to no one in particular, “Does anyone here know if Daenerys is coming?”

“I'm not sure. I did invite her though.” Margaery said with a thoughtful glance about the backyard obviously searching for someone.

“Ok, I've gotta ask, who's Daenerys?” Arya was legitimately confused for she was never introduced to or spoken to about someone named Daenerys.

The four people sitting around her all seemed to be in a state of shock. Their mouths hung open and their eyes were showing pure disbelief.

“You don't know Daenerys?” Gendry's eyes were wide and expectant as he spoke. He continued, “I mean come on. We're talking about Daenerys Targaryen here. There's no way you've never heard of her.”

“Actually it's extraordinarily possible that I've never heard of her because I've... never heard of her… and that's why I'm asking who she is. Obviously.” Arya replied with slight sarcasm.

“Sansa, I do believe that you are the worst teacher ever. You are supposed to teach your sister the ways of the life and here you sit, not even telling her about the eighth wonder of the world, Daenerys Targaryen.” Podrick said with disgust towards Sansa. Arya couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. 

“Oh gods, I know. Well now I know. The thought just never popped into my head before.” Sansa said to Podrick with absolute sadness.

“Are we sure we're just talking about a person here? I mean, could they really be that, I don't know, interesting?” Arya questioned.

“Darling I think it would be best if you never said such a thing about Daenerys ever again.” Margaery looked deadly serious and so did the others as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

“Why? What's so great about her that makes you guys all cracked out for her? I'm genuinely interested.” Arya was getting annoyed with the people around her.

“What's so great about her she asks?” Gendry decided to answer with an astonished tone and continued, “Daenerys Targaryen is only the most fantastic human of all time. She's got silver hair and violet eyes. She's a transfer from Essos and absolutely brilliant.”

“Ok...and?” Arya was still confused as to why and how someone could get so enthralled with one person.

“And, it's hard to explain the perfection that radiates from her at all times. You just need to meet her asap.” Sansa jumped in to help explain.

Just then someone shouted something barely audible from the pool. However, apparently Margaery had heard what was said because she immediately bolted out of her seat with an excited smile on her face. She started scurrying towards the mansion and turned around when she was at the halfway point shouting to the others, “Daenerys is here!”

“Oh holy shit, that's great timing. You need to meet her immediately.” said Sansa to Arya, and the others, while standing up and walking towards the mansion, nodded their heads in agreement.

“Actually, what if I just wait for her to come up to me? I mean isn't it a little rude to intrude on someone's good times by everyone coming up to them and shouting their name to get their attention?” Arya thought it would be obvious and she believed what she had said. She wouldn't want everyone flooding around her just to gush over her or whatever.

“She won't mind. Now come on.” Sansa's voice was demanding and almost urgent. Podrick, Gendry, and Margaery had already gone into the house to greet Dany along with everyone else that was in the backyard.

“Good gods Sansa, fine, I'm coming. I swear, you'd think I was meeting the president or something.”

“Hurry along then.”

Sansa was practically sprinting into the house and Arya wasn't far behind. Still confused as she was walking in the door, she noticed that everyone was gathered around one central point. From the back of the crowd Arya couldn't see much, so she decided to ditch Sansa for a moment and use her lack of height to her advantage. She weaved in and out of the crowd of people without even a second glance from any of them. When she got to the front she could see that there was one person, calmly smiling at everyone, at the center of the mob. It was like she was a leader and everything she said to the people was law.

This girl, Arya presumed correctly to be Daenerys Targaryen, was what people had described her as: beautiful. However, it wasn't her clothes, for she was only wearing a t-shirt and jeggings and it wasn't her makeup, for she wasn't actually wearing any. It was just her. She answered questions with a charming demeanor and waved politely to those who called her name. However, Arya could tell there was something about Daenerys that screamed for help. That reached for peace and quiet.

There were two other people standing close to Daenerys. Both had dark skin, hair, and eyes. One was a girl who she found out soon enough to be someone named Missandei and the other was a guy nicknamed, Grey Worm. They both seemed uncomfortable and were trying to keep the people from getting too close to Daenerys. Arya thinks to herself that this is probably the closest thing she's gonna get to meeting a celebrity in person.

After about 20 minutes of this, Arya could tell it was beginning to be too much for Daenerys. Her smiles were wavering ever so slightly and she looked like she probably wanted every alcoholic drink in the house.

Apparently Arya was correct because Daenerys excused herself to the bathroom upstairs apologizing to the people who gave shouts of disapproval. Missandei and Grey had stayed downstairs to keep the people from following Daenerys. However, Arya being ever so quick on her feet and invisible in the darkness of the room, got past Grey and Missandei without them ever even noticing she was there.

Arya quietly skulked up the staircase without making a sound. This Daenerys person was intriguing, but not for the reasons everyone had previously stated to her. She wasn't sure why, but she really wanted to talk to Daenerys. To explain to her that she can see what Daenerys is really going through and to offer her help.

Arya stopped moving when she saw Daenerys open a window at the end of a hall and step out onto the roof. She saw Daenerys lie down and stare at the sky. Her silver hair in the moonlight shone like the glittering stars had cascaded to the ground to surround her face. Then she saw tears begin to roll down her cheeks. In the faint light of night, Arya could see the tears and they looked as if they were diamonds. The crying was soft and it hurt Arya to see someone this way. She realizes that, earlier that day, she had been crying and it was pleasing when Sansa came to help. She thought, maybe she just wants help. Just wants someone to listen. Arya understands the feeling. She would've appreciated help when she was with Jaqen.

Still immersed in the darkness of the house, Arya walks up to the window and opens it, apparently, silently because Daenerys doesn't seem to take notice when she does so. Daenerys only notices Arya when she says, “Uhm, hello.”

Exasperated and wiping the tears from her cheeks Daenerys says while looking at Arya, “Oh fuck. I didn't realize you were there.”

“It's ok. That happens a lot actually. I've gotten used to it at this point.” Arya replied gently.

“Ok listen, if you're here to ask me for an autograph or about my perspective on life, I might have to hit you.” Daenerys looked defeated, but a fire still shown in her violet eyes as she spoke. Daenerys was now sat up straight and Arya was leaning against the window with her arms crossed.

“Wow, I wasn't expecting that, but either way I didn't come up here for any of those things.” Arya was sincerely surprised with Daenerys’ answer, but she didn't really mind. She thinks to herself that she's probably said similar things to her sister before, but just the part about hitting her, not the other stuff.

“If you don't mind my asking, who are you exactly?” Daenerys questioned, almost irritated.

“Who am I? Well that's easy, I'm Arya Stark.”

“Stark? I've heard that name before. Are you perhaps the sister of Sansa Stark?”

“Yes that would be me.”

“She's a good person, annoying at times but-” Daenerys stopped mid sentence and put a hand to her mouth. She looked terrified and quickly tried to explain herself.

Arya just grinned and said, “On that, at least, we can agree.”

Daenerys looked very confused, but then smiled and said thoughtfully, “You two look  
nothing alike.”

“Yep, I get that one a lot too.”

After a very brief moment Daenerys asked, “Can I ask you another question?” Arya just just nodded and waved her hand for Daenerys to continue. “What do you know about me? I've never seen you at school and I don't know anything about you.”

“Are you worried that I'm just another one of your fans trying to sneak my way into your life somehow?”

Daenerys just raised an eyebrow as a request for an answer. Arya smiled at that and continued, “You don't have to worry about that. I know absolutely nothing about you, save your name and that you don't actually like all the attention you're given.” The last bit was more of a guess, but it seemed she had guessed right because Daenerys looked a bit dumbstruck.

“Can I sit?” Arya asked, trying not to pressure Daenerys too much and gesturing to the spot next to her on the roof.

“Sure.” Daenerys was staring at Arya with almost heartfelt eyes as she was taking her seat.

“How did you know?” Daenerys asked while carefully analyzing the girl next to her.

“I don't know actually. When you were downstairs, it looked like your body was composed, but your mind was in disarray. You looked like you wanted escape.” Arya turned her head to face the woman sitting beside her as she spoke her last sentence. Daenerys just blinked in response and wore a feeble smile on her face.

“You're the first person in a long time to ever notice.” Daenerys looked as if she were about to cry again.

“I try to be perceptive of my surroundings and good at analyzing emotions so that, when necessary, I can help those who need me.” Arya replied whilst looking out into the mostly empty backyard. “Like earlier, something I noticed throughout this party is that Margaery is really out here trying to fuck my sister. It was weird and I don't think Sansa noticed.”

Daenerys wore a shocked expression, but laughed all the same. Arya noted that Daenerys’ laugh is the best she's ever heard and she would always try to make it come about now that she knows.

“How could you tell?” Daenerys asked through laughter.

Arya explained, “It was easy. Every time I looked at Margaery she was staring at my sister or twirling her hair when Sansa looked at her. She also giggled a lot more when Sansa made a joke than when anyone else did. Oh, one more thing, she kept touching my sister's arm in the middle of conversations. I was just like, ‘Can you stop trying to get with Sansa, I'm right here yah know’.” 

Daenerys laughed even more and Arya soon joined her. Their laughter filled the night and just added more to the pleasant feeling Arya felt.

“I never even realized Margaery liked women.” Daenerys said after catching her breath.

“I bet she doesn't even realize it to be honest.” Arya replied replied nonchalantly.

“Yeah probably.” Daenerys was just staring at the girl beside her. Arya took notice of that too. She also took notice that whenever she spoke, Daenerys listened. She realizes that, maybe it wasn't just Daenerys who needed to be listened to that caused her to come outside, but herself wanting a person besides her family to be her true self around. 

“Hey, listen if it makes you feel any better, I just broke up with my boyfriend today.” Arya found herself opening up to this woman she just met, surprising herself by doing so.

“Oh ok. Not gonna lie, I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad for you.” replied Daenerys.

Arya just chuckled and said, “You should be happy. His name was Jaqen and he was an ass. Way too controlling.” An eye roll was added by Arya for effect.

“Mm, well I'm glad you got rid of him then.”

After some debate Arya calmly said, “So am I.”

“I have a question for you now Miss Daenerys.” Arya said with a bit of a smirk growing on her face. Daenerys raised her eyebrows and Arya continued with, “You said that if I asked for your autograph you might have to hit me. Would you, honestly, have followed up on that threat?”

“At that point, yeah, I think I might have actually hit you just to get some annoyance out.” replied Daenerys. 

“And what exactly makes you think you could actually hit me? I'm pretty quick you know” Arya lightly teased Daenerys.

Arya wasn't even sure what happened next. All of a sudden Daenerys had Arya in a headlock position, but Arya had no idea how she had gotten there so fast. She could tell Daenerys was being careful not to actually hurt her, but being forceful enough to get a point across. 

Arya turned her head towards Daenerys behind her and said, “If you wouldn't mind letting me go so I can properly ask what the hell just happened.”

It was Daenerys’ turn to smirk. The expression was filled with satisfaction. She did release Arya and they went back to where they were peacefully sitting before whatever Daenerys did happened.

Daenerys explained, “I have a black belt in karate and I also take wrestling as an elective.”

“No way.” Arya was seriously impressed that the gorgeous girl before her liked martial arts and wrestling. 

“Way. I took the classes to defend myself against people like, well, people like the overly clingy ones downstairs and creepy guys as well.” 

“Well then, remind me to never get on your bad side okay?” Arya jokingly said.

Daenerys just laughed and Arya found herself staring at Daenerys’ gleaming smile. Her teeth were perfectly white and her lips(Arya caught herself looking at those as well) were lovely. Arya realized she could just be in Daenerys’ presence and be content for the rest of her life.

The girls lied back down on the roof and remained there in comfortable silence, just watching the stars slowly go by. The only sounds to be heard were the noises from the party continuing downstairs.

“Thank you.” Daenerys said, breaking the quiet state they were in.

“What?” questioned Arya.

“Thank you for everything. For following me out here, for helping me get over whatever that was, for helping me, and just being there. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Violet eyes were staring into silver ones and Arya felt a warmth inside herself that she never wanted to leave.

“I'm glad I could help, but I feel I should be the one thanking you. You listened to all my nonsense and saved me from having a boring night out.” Arya countered wearing a small smile on her face.

“How about this. How about we say that we saved each other?” Daenerys’ eyes were filled with emotion and truth and Arya's heart beat faster at the words. She suddenly realized how close the two were to each other. Their bodies were both turned to face one another and Arya could feel warmth where Daenerys was closest: only a couple inches away in some places. Daenerys apparently realized as well because her breathing became heavier with each passing second. They kept staring into each others’ eyes as if their lives depended on it. Arya could feel her lips part and saw Daenerys’ do the same. 

However, they were broken out of their pleasant trance by the sound of Sansa calling Arya's name and meandering about the backyard. Margaery was close behind(what a surprise), but was calling for Daenerys, not Arya.

“Oh. I guess I should probably go.” Arya said and checked her phone for the time. It was midnight. The two had been on the roof talking and just lying there for about one and a half hours.

“Hey before you do” Daenerys took Arya's still unlocked phone from her hands and entered in her number into the contacts list. “Call me.”

Arya just nodded, still bewildered at the sight before her.

Daenerys added, “Also, you should call me Dany. Daenerys sounds too formal.” 

“Alright Dany, I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this story. It makes me happy to know people are enjoying it even though I'm not the best writer in the world. Also, the posting schedule for this is gonna be weird because school is in session. Either way, I'll try to keep writing because I love this couple.


	3. Alone With You In A Crowded Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again to everyone reading this story of mine. It means a lot.(: Also sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I am still on my school schedule so everything is gonna be random.

“Where have you been all this time exactly?” Sansa said to Arya once they had found each other in the mess of people downstairs. Sansa looked really upset and Margaery looked displeased, probably just to be on the same side as Sansa. Arya wasn't sure she wanted her sister to know about her and Dany's conversation on the roof just yet.

“Nowhere in particular. I was just having a good time. Sorry if that got difficult for you.” Arya said this with a bit of spite in her voice.

“Well for the past hour and a half, I've been trying to find you and I've been calling you too. I mean do you ever check your phone?!”

“I do check my phone, but I was too busy focusing on the real world to bother to do that tonight.” Arya was getting annoyed. It's not like Sansa always needs to know where she is. She's not their parents.

“Where are your sunglasses?” Sansa inquired out of the blue with an icy glare, gesturing to Arya's face.

“I honestly have no idea. Sorry.” Almost a false apology but, even as she was speaking, Arya couldn't tell who was in the wrong in this conversation. She would keep her cool tone anyway.

“So you're telling me that, not only were you ‘having fun’ somewhere in this big ass house alone, but you also lost the sunglasses I bought!” Sansa was fuming and Arya felt bad. She realizes that she shouldn't have ditched her sister, but she had just really needed to talk to Dany.

“Listen I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to say, but I guess one thing I could do to make it up to you... is tell you what I was doing while you weren't there. However, it's gonna have to not be here when I do say that story.” Arya was practically pleading with her sister to forgive her at this point. She still didn't truly want to tell Sansa what she had been doing, but she supposes she has to now.

Just then Arya saw, not too far behind Sansa, Dany, quietly disappearing out of the front door. It was still hard to see anything within the darkness of the house, but this was something Arya couldn't miss. For a brief moment Dany and Arya's eyes had locked, Dany winked at her, smiled, and then she had walked out of the house, unnoticed by any of the guests. She was followed closely behind by Missandei and Grey.

Sansa caught on to Arya's gaze, but was too late to notice who Arya had been gawking at. Her eyes had a suspicious glint in them and so did Margaery's as the two tried to connect the dots.

Before either of them could ask a question Arya said, “It'll all make sense when I tell you what I was up to that whole time.”

“It better because, right now, I'm confused as hell.” Sansa demandingly spoke.

“Speaking of confusion, where did Daenerys ever get to?” Margaery questioned whilst sticking her head out to survey the crowd of people around them.

Sansa decisively replied, turning her head away from Arya for a moment, “I have no idea. I just know she went upstairs and never came back down.”

“Yeah, I have no idea where she could've been,” Arya lied easily, surprising herself, “but either way, why do you guys really care? It's not like you know her all that well.” Arya would explain herself to Sansa only and that would be later, but, for now, she found herself getting accidentally defensive over Dany. She doesn't want people always trying to find her and crowd around her like she's some sort of celebrity. After their conversation, Arya had realized that Dany just wants to be a normal person, not an idol for people to live up to. An understandable want Arya thinks to herself.

“Well, you don't know her that well either. You've never even met her.” Sansa retorted with an annoyed tone of voice.

Arya felt herself tense and her eyes found her shoes on the floor. She quickly tried to fix her startled appearance but it had apparently been visible to the two standing in front of her because Sansa asked, “Right?”

Arya didn't answer, she just lifted her gaze up from her feet to look at Sansa in the face. Only thinking about protecting her and Dany's privacy, she grabbed her sister's arm and began pulling her through the large amount of dancing people about them. Many shouts of annoyance came from Sansa as Arya pulled her along. She finally managed to drag Sansa out to the front yard where cars were still lined along the street.

Once out of earshot of anyone, Arya made Sansa promise not to say anything, Sansa agreed, so she said to her, “Actually, dear sister, I did meet Dany. I had a full conversation with her actually. That's what I was going to tell you about later but now we're out here... and I'm telling you right now.” Arya was speaking fast and in an informative way towards Sansa.

“I don't believe that for a second. There's no way. Daenerys doesn't have conversations with singular people, only groups. Also, why did you call her Dany, almost nobody is allowed to do that.” Sansa seemed confused and in a state of disbelief.

Arya would have gotten angry at her sister's lack of belief in herself, but instead controlled her temper and calmly revealed to her sister everything that had just happened on the roof. She left the parts out that even she was still trying to understand. Like the way Dany had been looking at her or how she had seen Dany escape out of the house without a sound. She also left the bit out when the two had been thanking each other at the end of their conversation. That felt too personal to reveal to anyone.

Sansa still seemed apprehensive about believing her sister, but when Arya showed her Dany's number in her phone Sansa had a proper freak out. She excitedly said(leaving all past disbelief or annoyance behind), “Oh gods, you're telling the truth aren't you!?”

“Uh yeah, that's what I was trying to say that whole time. I wouldn't lie about something like that, ok?” replied Arya.

After calming down for a moment Sansa said, “Wow. That's amazing. You really had a whole conversation with Daenerys motherfucking Targaryen.”

“Yes, yes I did, now, can we go home?” Arya was tired and was thinking about how her family had already planned to wake up early to get breakfast from a diner the next morning. 

Sansa agreed to leave and the two girls turned back towards the house to find Jeyne. However, when they had turned around, they saw Jeyne stumbling down the small flight of stairs that lead up to the porch. They watched from a distance as their very drunk friend tripped over her feet and fell onto the grassy lawn. 

Arya said quietly to her sister after wincing, “That's gonna leave a mark.”

Sansa laughed and went over to help her friend. After helping Jeyne up and practically dragging her through the front yard, the three girls got into Sansa's car and drove off into the night. Hopefully Margaery would understand their abrupt departure...

Sansa and Arya got home at around 12:30 at night. Every light, except for the one in Jon's room(he's a night owl), was turned off for the night. They quietly snuck into the house and Sansa locked the door behind them. Arya kicked off her black shoes and mouthed, “Goodnight” to Sansa. 

She walked upstairs, into her room and was about to flop down onto her bed, but remembered she had makeup on. Damnit. This is the reason she doesn't wear makeup; it's too much work. She walked into her bathroom and thoroughly washed her face. Once she got done there was no remnant of evidence that she had ever left the house.

Laying down on her bed in the mostly dark room, she picked up her phone to set an alarm. (These never really work and it's usually Robb who comes to wake her up by throwing a pillow at her or something.) However, looking down at her phone, she saw a text from the very man she was hoping to forget. Jaqen.

Arya had a momentary panic attack. She never wanted to speak to this guy ever again and here he was, texting her, trying to apologize for anything he did. Arya did what she believed to be the most sensible option possible. She blocked him and attempted sleep. For a short time sleep evaded her, but she managed to calm herself down with thoughts of the previous encounter she had with a certain silver-haired girl.

Arya woke up, not to her alarm(as predicted), but to Nymeria licking her face. After struggling for a moment to get her very heavy wolf off of herself, she managed to read the clock on her bedside table. To her annoyance, it read 8:05 A.M. This was almost an hour earlier than necessary, but what's the point in going back to sleep now.

With a sigh, she stood up and began to get herself ready. There would be no makeup today. Today it was back to normal attire: A worn out, yellow t-shirt and some black jeans. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she allowed herself to think about everything that happened last night. 

She'll admit, it was nice being able to live like most the others do and to see the fun everyone was having. However, Arya has never felt the need to be normal, to be ordinary. Having friends in high school was never her top priority so she doesn't really have very many. That was another reason for her clinging to Jaqen as long as she did. He was an interesting person and always had a story to tell about his life experiences.

Jaqen. The thought of him made her remember the text he had sent her last night. Just the image of his smirking face, his red hair with that white streak in the front, and his unnerving tone of voice made her shudder with disgust. She thinks to herself that, if possible, she'll just try to forget about him forever so she never has to think about their relationship ever again. 

She left her room at about 9:30 A.M. and when she got downstairs, everyone was already awake, either lounging or bustling about.

With a playful smile on his face, Robb shouted, once noticing her presence in the room, “Took you long enough sleepy head!”

“You know most people don't actually like to wake up at the asscrack of dawn just to go eat food.” retorted Arya.

Apparently Arya's mother was in the room next to the living room because she said, in a stern tone of voice, “Language young lady.”

Arya glared at the wall her mother was behind and silently mocked her mother's words causing Jon, Robb, and Sansa(all were sitting in the living room) to snicker.

Just then, Arya's father, along with Bran and Rickon, came around the corner of the staircase where Arya still perched on the last step.

He had a warm smile on his face and said, “Well, it seems everyone is finally ready to go. Am I correct in that assumption?”

There were many shouts of approval coming from different places in the house.

Ned continued, “Then let's go eat. I'm starving.”

The Starks all piled into one car, with Ned as the designated driver, and drove off to a welcoming diner(not the one Jaqen works at, thank the gods) to eat. The diner's name is Valyrian Waffles and they are the makers of Arya's absolute favorite waffle that she's loved since they first moved to King's Landing.

The sweet inside smell and warm lighting of the restaurant has always been the same. The walls are painted red and white and the booths are mostly black. Arya takes note of all this as she walks inside and takes a seat in between Sansa and Jon.

After ordering her drinks and telling her family what she wants to order in case the waitress comes, she stands up to use the restroom. It's as she's walking down the aisles of booths and tables that she notices a pair of people she recognizes, sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant. It was Missandei and Grey. The two were sharing a milkshake and smiling big, white smiles at each other. Their loving eyes seemed to never part. They seemed to just be enjoying each others’ presence. 

Arya thinks to herself that that is a real relationship, that that is what should happen. Not whatever Jaqen put her through. Arya likes the thought of having someone to love. She loves her family, but obviously not in a romantic way. 

She had apparently been getting greatly caught up in all of her thoughts because she ran into someone, while walking, on accident. The person in question, almost to themselves, exclaimed, “Shit.” The expletive muttered triggered a memory in Arya's brain. The voice sounded foreign and enchanting...familiar.

As Arya and this person recaught their balances she realized the person in question had very long silver-colored hair. The type you want to run your fingers through. That this person had sparkling amethyst eyes and a perfect white grin on her face. It was Dany.

“Oh hello again.” Dany donned a pleasant smile on her face as she realized who had just run into her.

For a moment Arya couldn't find words. A well-known rarity in Arya Stark that shakes her a bit. Dany's eyes were penetrating and deep even though her smile revealed otherwise. Arya felt as if Dany could see into her thoughts and mind just from a quick glance. Her smile and lips seemed warm and inviting. Something stirred inside Arya as she stared, dumbfounded, at Dany for a moment. 

Even though her throat had gone dry(Why?...she doesn't know) she managed to get some words out, “We should really try having our conversations begin with something other than you saying an expletive.”

Dany breathed out a genuine laugh and agreed saying, “Maybe you should stop accidentally startling me so that we can test that.” A smirk shown on her face and her eyes never left Arya's. As her thoughts raced about in her head, Arya thinks to herself that the mood between the two of them, though pleasant, is different than the one last night. The way Dany held her gaze with dark eyes and only occasionally dropped her line of vision to slowly take up the rest of Arya's small body. The way Dany absentmindedly twirled her long hair with her index finger or the way she held a secretive smile about her countenance.

Finally gaining some amount of a voice and confidence back, she replied to Dany saying, “Maybe you just scare easily.”

“Oh it takes quite a bit to truly scare me.” She had a daring look on her face as though she were trying to get a point across.

“Mm? Is that an invitation? Should I be attempting to scare you? I mean it's been decently easy so far-”

Dany cut Arya off saying, “Startling someone isn't inspiring true fear. True fear is knowing there's no way you can stop what's coming for you.” Arya had no idea Dany's eyes could go darker, but in that moment they seemed to do just that. They locked onto Arya's face and didn't leave until interrupted by the bustling sounds of the restaurant about them. 

Arya had almost forgotten they were in a diner. She had been lost somewhere else. Somewhere difficult to understand, but somehow easier than reality. As she managed to regain her focus back onto the world around her, she realized that the two girls had been standing in the middle of an aisle the whole time, probably blocking waiters’ paths. Arya and Dany, just moments prior, had been in an empty room filled with only themselves, when in reality they had been in a room filled with chattering people and friends. 

She finally remembered her family and spoke hastily to the woman in front of her, “Sorry for running into you, but I've got to go. My family…”

“It seems we're always being dragged apart from each other by a member of your family. Either intentionally or unintentionally on their part. I wonder, what would happen if they weren't here to intervene?” Seductive. That was the only word for it.

Arya's heart beat faster and she could feel her face flush a slight bit, not going unnoticed by Dany whose eyes were narrowed and whose mouth held a playful attitude. Without words, for she could find none, she turned back towards her family and began walking. She had forgotten why she had stood up in the first place.

“Took you long enough.” her red-headed sister mocked.

However Arya could not focus on that. Arya couldn't focus the whole time they were there. Her food, usually a good distraction, was not enough. Her family, usually entertaining, now seems dull. Arya couldn't focus on anything, but the pair of violet eyes coming from Missandei and Grey's booth that followed almost her every move.


	4. Fireworks(Dany PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to make a Dany chapter so that you guys could get a good vantage point on where she stands. I also just like writing her a lot and it just made sense for the story. Thanks again to those still reading(:

Dany PoV:

What was she thinking?! What in her right mind made her think that acting that way would be a good idea? Damn it. Dany's thoughts were racing through her mind as she watched the grey-eyed girl sitting and eating with her family. 

Dany hadn't known what came over her. She doesn't usually act in a sultry way or make prolonged eye contact with people she barely knew. However, when the Stark girl, who had been so understanding the night they met, bumped into her in the diner, something about that moment and the girl’s flustered appearance triggered another side of her. A side she didn't know she owned. A side that probably made Arya uncomfortable...

Dany is put out with herself. She worries that she scared Arya away from speaking to her ever again. The girl had, during their conversation on the roof, been so sharp-tongued. Now, as she had spoken and acted in a different way towards Arya, it seemed the girl became flustered and at a loss for words. No. That wouldn't do at all. It doesn't seem right for the two's paths to never cross again.

Arya had averted Dany's gaze when she took her seat next to Sansa and who she assumed to be Arya’s brother. This caused Dany more grief than it probably should have. She barely knew this girl and yet she found herself more comfortable around her more than most people she met. She felt as though a quick connection had been formed between the two from their initial meeting.

Margaery's party had started the same as any other social event she had attended: people crowding around her, laughing when she barely said anything funny, and practically worshiping her. She thinks to herself that this wasn't the reason she came to Westeros. She came to Westeros for change. To live a decently normal life without practically being considered royalty. Was she a celebrity? No. Just like everyone else? Not at all. She knew she was unique, but everyone in the world is unique. However, when Arya entered the scene at the party and came to her on the roof, it was like a hint of real humanity shown through. The girl wasn't fake. She wasn't a sheep who follows blindly through the thicket of what society expects of people. She was truly something special. Something Dany has always wanted to become.

Laying there with Arya surrounded by the night had just felt correct. Everything seemed easier. Everything in life seemed less complex as their breathing had synced. As they spoke of real topics and had real, whole-hearted laughs with each other. She didn't want to lose that. 

She left the diner with Missy(Missandei) and Grey after barely eating anything. Walking out of the door proved to be difficult because all she wanted to do was walk up to Arya and apologize or just say something. However, she held herself back out of respect for the girl's privacy and because she didn't feel like being trampled by Sansa that particular day.

As the three walked down the road, with Grey in the front, towards Dany's black and red Corvette, Dany spoke to Missy saying, “I need to tell you something.” She hadn't told her best friend about the Stark girl just yet. She had intended to, but never got around to doing so.

Missy turned her, always calm, gaze towards her friend and said, “You can tell me anything, you know that,...but I might already know what you're about to say.”

She was confused, but intrigued with her friend's observations. She said, “Ok. What am I going to say then?”

“I believe you were going to say something about the grey-eyed girl I saw you speaking to earlier. I don't know anything past that point, but it seems like you thoroughly enjoy her company.”

“Hm. I suppose I was a bit obvious wasn't I?”

“Yes.” Missy followed her simple answer with a quiet laugh. “Also you barely ate anything. That's never a good sign, especially at that diner.” Her hand gestured towards the diner behind them.

It was Dany's turn to laugh. If there was one thing in the world that signified Dany was in a bad mood, it was when she wasn't eating. She's not out of shape, she just likes to eat and to enjoy new things. 

“Well you have guessed correctly my friend. I was going to speak to you about that girl.”

Missy smiled a gleaming white smile and said, “What exactly were you going to say about her?”

After the question was asked, Dany explained the previous encounters she's had with the Stark girl and how she feels after their most recent conversation. By the end of her stories, Missy is wearing an understanding, yet calculating look on her face.

After some debate Missy spoke, “Just a suggestion but, did you ever stop to think that, maybe, the reason Arya couldn't find her words was because she was thoroughly attracted to you and whatever you said?”

Dany thought a moment. Missy's suggestion was plausible, but so was Arya just being freaked out. Another thought came into her mind. She voiced it saying, “She probably doesn't even like women.” Her voice was defeated and so was her state of mind. 

“How do you know that?” Missy squinted her eyes at Dany's question. 

“She told me she had an ex-boyfriend.” The explanation seemed small as she was speaking it.

“Well, maybe she's bi. Maybe she's gay and doesn't realize it. Or maybe she is straight. Who knows?” Pausing before continuing, Missy breathed in and said, “The least you could do is try.”

Missy just stared expectantly, but still kindly, and Dany gave in, keeping her previous defeated tone, she said, “I’m pretty sure that I might just be the most hopeless gay in the damn world.”

“You’re not that hopeless. You just lack experience. I still think you're probably doing fine because, from the small amount I witnessed, that Stark girl is all over you.”

“Maybe…”

Dany did agree with Missy about her lack of experience. Contrary to popular belief, she hasn't been in very many romantic relationships. She had been with a total of two people and they were both male. The relationships both only lasted about 2 months or so and they were both ignorant assholes who she realized, didn't deserve her. That was before she figured out she likes women.

After their conversation somewhat concluded, Missy caught up to her soccer boyfriend, Grey, while Dany stayed slightly behind them. She has always enjoyed the outdoors and that day had been quite beautiful. It was warm, but not too hot. It was windy, but only enough to sway the brightly colored, green tree leaves. The sky was fully blue, and not one cloud broke the pattern of continuous cerulean.

Strange how the nature around her produced almost the exact opposite emotion than her own existing feelings. Within herself was anxiety, confusion, and some lust leftover for Arya Stark from their conversation. Her surroundings however, emanated calm, understanding, and peacefulness.

The three reached Dany's car and she hopped into the driver's seat. Missy sat next to her in the passenger seat and Grey was chill with sitting in the back. On the way to Dany's house they spoke of what they all felt like doing that particular weekend. It was a Saturday in June and they usually found something interesting to do or explore on Saturdays during the summer. 

They had been speaking of, for no reason in particular, buying a few fireworks to set off later. But then Dany glanced over to Missy. Her friend held a sly grin on her face and she knew she was in for something unexpected.

Missy spoke saying, “I think we should go over to the Starks’ house. They might appreciate some fireworks as well you know.”

Luckily they were at a red light because if they hadn't been, they might have been in a wreck. Dany was taken aback by the offer. She, as predicted, had not anticipated Missy's words and was about to protest. About to say it was most likely a bad idea and that family probably had stuff they needed to be doing. However, before she could get any words out, Grey spoke from the back seat saying, “That sounds like a good idea. I've heard the Stark family is fun. I would like to meet them.” He was a simple guy with few words. 

Dany doesn't like disappointing people. This is why she face-palms internally, but agrees with Missy and Grey to go over to the Starks’ home later. She does want to speak with Arya again, but is still anxious about doing so.

“Only one small setback. I have no idea if they're all gonna be home later or not.” Dany was speaking the truth, for she truly had no idea of the Stark family schedule. 

“Hm. That does seem like an issue…” Missy said decisively.

Grey spoke from the backseat, “We could go over there now to ask them if we can come over later.”

Dany thought to herself that Grey's idea might work. She said, “Yeah sure. Let’s try”

With that Dany turned the car around and drove off towards the Stark estate. She only knows where it is because the family is well-known and the mansion is hard to miss due to its size and grandiose appearance. She herself lives in a mansion. Technically, she lives there by herself, but Missy and Grey spend so much time there that they're practically her roommates by now. 

As the car drew nearer and nearer to the Stark mansion, Dany's mind began racing faster and faster. Her mind was already going through scenarios of what she might have to say to Arya if she sees her. Then she thinks to herself about how uncomfortable it might be if it isn't Arya who comes to answer the door. If it's Sansa, Dany will be trapped with questions for a prolonged amount of time. If it's one of the brothers, depending on their age, they might not care. If it's the parents they'll probably say no or something to her offer of coming over later with fireworks.

However, it’s too late to turn around now. Dany is pulling up into the roundabout in front of the Stark mansion. Already parked in front is a white Mercedes, a black motorcycle, a grey Jeep, and a tan van. The place is huge and looks neatly-kept as well. Many trees and bushes have been planted in front to make the place look nicer and a fountain flows in the middle of the roundabout.

The three parked in front of the white Mercedes and got out. The first thing Dany remembers seeing is a fully white wolf with red eyes staring at her from a few feet away. It began snarling, showing its sharp fangs, and she was scared for her life for a brief moment there. She had frozen in place and so had Missy and Grey. It was only until a raven-haired man showed up from around a corner of the house and called the wolf over that she felt safe again. 

She recognized the man slightly and, after some thought, realized it was most likely one of Arya's siblings. It was strange how much this man and Arya resembled each other. Arya, of course, had much more feminine features than the man walking towards her, but there were still some sure similarities.

After calming the wolf down a bit he said, “Can I help you three?”. He had a very noticeable Northern accent and a brooding look on his face. He was stiffly standing in front of the house awaiting an answer.

“Uhm yeah, you can actually.” Dany started speaking and continued saying, “My name is Daenerys and this is Missandei and Grey. We know your sister, I believe, Arya.” It was surprising and pleasing to Dany to know that this man had never heard of her before.

At the mention of Arya's name, the man eased his face a bit and raised his eyebrows as if for a continuation.

Dany was expecting him to say something, but she quickly realized that that wasn’t going to happen so she continued her explanation, “We were going to ask if we could come over later to hang out. We were also probably going to bring food and fireworks with us if that’s ok.” Her arms were folded and she leaned against her car behind her.

The man studied the three of them for a moment, but then spoke saying, “I mean, I’m fine with it. It’s technically not up to me, but why not? Also, good timing. Our parents aren’t going to be home for the weekend because they have some business thing.” He waved his hand nonchalantly through the air.

Dany saw Missy and Grey smile and secretly high-five each other with satisfied looks on their faces. 

“Around what time can we come over do you think?” Dany questioned.

The man debated for a brief moment before replying, “Probably around 8 or 9 would work. I can tell the others that you’re coming over if you’d like.”

“Yeah that would be good.” Dany hoped it wouldn’t be too weird for Arya to hear that she was coming over later after their encounter at the diner.

“My name is Jon by the way. I was probably supposed to say that before, but I didn’t.”

The now-named man had said this and walked inside the mansion behind him after saying his farewells. The white wolf began following him, but turned its head around to shoot a threatening glare towards Dany and her friends. 

“Damn! What's that wolf's problem?” Grey exclaimed after Jon had shut the door and was out of earshot.

“Better question is, why is there a wolf here in the first place?” Missy questioned with an astonished expression on her face.

“I don't know, but we should probably get going before they think we're stalkers or something.” Dany spoke and got into the car. Missy and Grey soon followed.

They drove back to her house and decided to watch a movie for a while to kill time, for it was only noon. The three flopped down onto the large, black leather couches and browsed Netflix for a film. Missy sat curled up peacefully next to Grey and Dany decided to curl up with a blanket. She ended up picking one of the Thor movies which pleased Grey who's a big fan of Marvel.

As the movie played she had received a notification that said she got a text from someone. She unlocked her phone and glanced at contents of the text.

Her heart skipped a beat because it read, “Hey. It’s Arya, and I was just texting you to say that I'm glad you're coming over later. I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

As she read the text sent from the lovely grey-eyed girl, she began to have a sense of anticipation. She was now even more excited to see her and to talk to her again. She had thought to herself that this might mean Missy was right about Arya liking how she acted at the diner. Hm, interesting.

She sent a simple reply that said, “Looking forward to it...and you(;” 

She hoped that wasn't too forward or anything, but whatever, it was already sent.

After the movie finished, it was around 2:00 P.M. Dany had to be at a karate practice at 2:40 so she got up from her seat and changed into the required attire. After finishing up, she walked out of her bathroom and into the living room where her friends still sat. Missy lifted her head from Grey's shoulder and spoke, simply saying, “Practice?”

Dany just nodded and replied, “Yep. It feels like I haven't been in forever. It'll probably be good to get some emotions out to be honest and I've been wanting to hit something for at least a week.”

“Would you mind if we tagged along to watch?” Missy asked.

Dany wasn't surprised by the request. Her two friends have always enjoyed watching her practice whatever sport she might be playing. As a matter of fact she, herself, enjoyed watching Grey play soccer with his team, The Unsullied.

“Of course I wouldn't mind, but we have to get going now so I'm not late.”

Missy and Grey smiled and got up from their seats. They followed Dany out of the door of the house house towards the car. They hopped in and Dany drove to the karate center that she has been going to since she was 16 years old. The place she went to taught ages 16-24 and was named Essosi Martial Arts.

They got there just on time at 2:35. Her trainer immediately noticed her presence and hastily called her over to begin. Missy took a seat at the side of the building along with Grey who held her hand as they sat. As much as Dany loves her friends, it sometimes gets difficult to see them in such a happy relationship while she's never had much luck in that category. Many have tried to hit on her or be with her, but they've never left an impression or they were just trying to get in her pants. She wanted someone to love and to be with, not a fling or a one night stand.

Apparently, they were practicing sidekicks that day. A simple, yet very useful move to knock out an opponent or disable them for a short while. Every time she would hit her mark accurately(which happened almost every time) her instructor would say good and she would hear Missy or Grey clap a bit from the background. Her friends’ support always helped to motivate her to do better.

4:00 was the end of the practice and, after taking a very quick shower and changing into her normal clothes, left with Missy and Grey to buy some fireworks and food. 

They drove to a store about 15 minutes away called, Firework Central. Luckily fireworks are legal in King's Landing so there are buildings that sell them all year round. They picked and paid for a bunch of their favorites and walked out of the store.

As they were walking towards the car Missy discretely said to Dany, “Maybe these won't be the only type of fireworks at this particular get together.” She smirked and Dany fake-glared while lightly nudging her friend's arm which just caused her to laugh. Dany soon joined her, but the thought at the back of her mind was that she wanted her friend to be right. She's decided that she wants to be with the Stark girl. The thought makes her smile to herself and have a warm feeling in her chest. That night was going to be a good one, she could feel it.


	5. Makes Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back to being an Arya POV. It starts basically at the same point in time as when Dany’s chapter started. Also I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the support and, don’t worry, I do read all the comments I get on this.

Arya POV:

The Starks got home from breakfast at about noon. As they entered, their house filled once more with life and business as usual. Ned went to his studies and Catelyn went out to the backyard to lay out next to the pool. Bran and Rickon went to the game room to play some video games and Robb loudly announced that he wouldn’t be staying long because he wanted to get a haircut that day. He then walked upstairs, grabbed the keys to his Jeep, and left after saying, “See you all in a bit.” That just leaves herself, Sansa, and Jon sitting in the living room with their shoes kicked onto the floor around their seats. Sansa sat in a petite fashion on a grey chair, Jon lounged on another, and Arya sat cross-legged on a black couch.

“Personally, I think he needed a haircut about a month ago.” Arya said while looking at the door Robb just walked out of. 

Sansa and Jon laughed and Jon agreed saying, “He had been growing quite the mop hadn’t he?”

“Yeah, it was getting to the point where I thought we were going to have to chop it off when he was sleeping.” Sansa said.

“I would’ve done it too.” Arya spoke causing Jon to say, “Oh I have no doubt about that.” Arya smiled and Sansa snickered.

As the three spoke, Arya was thinking to herself how much has changed within the course of only about 2 days or so. Sansa and Jon were actually having conversations, herself and Sansa were getting along and being sisterly, and another thing was that Jaqen was out of her life. There was also the whole Dany topic to think about, but that was the most difficult thing to understand at the moment. Even though it did seem difficult, it was also pleasant to think about as well. The woman’s playful smile, her dancing eyes, her mysterious personality… everything about Dany made Arya feel somehow safe. Made her feel that an interesting life isn’t far from her reach. All this newfound hopefulness for a non-dull life is a somewhat new thing for her.

“Well, I’m gonna take Ghost for a walk. See you all in a bit.” Jon said while slipping his black shoes back on. Almost all of Jon’s clothing is black. He always says it’s his best color. It also matches his jet black hair.

“See you then.” Sansa replied for both of them. Arya waved her hand to say goodbye as he was walking out the door in search of Ghost. She then laid down on the couch, stretching her arms and legs. She sighed and closed her eyes to rest them a bit. However, she wasn’t able to rest very long because something soft had smacked her on the arm and torso. She opened her eyes only to find Sansa standing above her, pillow in hand.

“If you were trying to wake me up, you should know I wasn’t sleeping. Also there are much better ways to wake people up than by hitting them with a pillow.” Arya spoke.

“I know, but it’s just more fun with the pillow.” Sansa replied waving the cushion in the air.

Arya sat up and shrugged saying, “Eh, I probably would’ve done the same thing to be honest. Except there would’ve been more than one pillow used.”

“Hm.” Was all Sansa said with an observant look on her face. She seemed to be studying her and it was making her confused.

“Hm, what?”

“Oh I’m just noticing how you’re acting like your normal self now that we’ve left the diner.” Sansa had a suspicious look on her face and it seemed that, even though she hadn’t asked a question, she wanted an answer.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at Sans.” Arya lied. She knew she had been acting different, but it was hard acting normal after everything Dany had implied. Her thoughts travelled to the last thing Dany said to her, ‘I wonder what would happen if they weren’t there to intervene.’ What did Dany want with her and why was she so interested with someone like her in the first place? Who knows. All she does know is that whatever Dany implied made her feel things. Things she sure as hell never felt with Jaqen.

“Of course you know what I’m getting at. I mean you were obviously very distracted by something or another earlier. I doubt you could tell me one thing about the conversations we were having over breakfast.”

Arya’s thoughts immediately went back to hers and Dany’s interaction. However, her mind went blank when trying to remember anything else that happened. Everything else just seemed to lack importance.

“You met someone didn’t you.” Sansa prodded. Arya was taken aback and could feel her face form into a surprised and startled expression. She was terrified for some reason at the thought of Sansa knowing about what happened earlier.

The delay from Arya’s surprise was enough to make Sansa believe she was correct. Which she wasn’t too terribly far from the truth. She had said, “I knew it. I bet it’s that Gendry fellow you met at Marg’s party yesterday. I wouldn’t blame you to be honest. He’s a very attractive guy—” 

Arya tried to hide her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand and turning her head slightly, but she failed to do so. Her laughter, she could feel, was both from nervousness and from how far off Sansa was when she had been terribly close to guessing correctly.

Through laughter she managed to say, “You really— whew, you really think I would be interested in someone as plain as him? I mean he was nice and all but, really?”

“Yeah I do think that actually. But now I’m thinking that it might just be that it’s someone else, seeing as you’re not denying that you did meet someone.”

After calming down a bit she conceded to Sansa’s questioning and said, “Well I suppose I did meet someone, but it’s none of your business who. Also I’m still trying to figure everything out myself, so don’t go freaking out yet.”

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!” Apparently Arya telling her not to freak out wasn’t enough to keep her from actually doing so, for Sansa was now clapping with glee and exclaiming random happy nonsense. Sansa had sat down on the floor just to calm herself down, but she was still looking at Arya with a goofy grin on her face.

“I’m still not telling you anything yet.” Arya said bluntly. 

Sansa looked annoyed, but still very interested and replied, “Oh come on. Why not? I mean, unless they’re a terrible person, I would probably support it.” Arya said nothing. She just pretended to zip her lips shut and she shook her head to say she wasn’t giving up any information. 

“Agh! Damn it!” Her sister threw hers arms up into a pleading manner. “Could you at least tell me if I’ve met them before?” Sansa was practically begging for information. This was starting to feel like in grade school when people would ask her if she had a crush on anyone.

She thought to herself that it probably wouldn’t be that bad if she told Sansa she knew the person. Her sister would probably never guess it was Dany anyway. “Yes, you’ve met them.” She attempted to show no emotion across her face so she wouldn’t give anything away. Sansa’s mouth fell open and it looked like she was racking her brain for every person she’s met before. Arya sort of face palmed and sighed at her sister’s antics. Just then she saw the front door open and Jon walk in with Ghost.

“That was a very short walk Jon. Are you really that out of shape?” Arya questioned sarcastically. Sansa laughed from on the floor where she had turned to watch the conversation happening.

“Actually, sweet sister,” Jon put an emphasis on the word sweet to show his annoyance with her most recent comment. “I never got to go on that walk because someone named Daenerys rolled up to our house asking if she could come over later. There were two other people with her actually.”

“Wait. You’re joking. No way. Really?!” Sansa looked as if her head were about to explode and continued, “Are you sure it was Daenerys? Silver hair, purple eyes, most amazing person you’ve ever seen?” 

“Uhm yeah I guess. I dunno if I would describe her as the most amazing person I’ve ever seen but she did tell me her name was Daenerys so I’m just going to assume we’re talking about the same person. How do you know her anyway?”

“She’s in the same grade as me.” She waved her hands about to show that that bit was unimportant. “So you’re telling me she asked you if she could come over later.”

“Yeah I did say that didn’t I?”

“And did you say yes?” Sansa questioned threateningly. Arya observed that Sansa probably would have strangled Jon if he had said no to Dany coming over.

“Yeah of course I said yes. I mean why not?”

Sansa put a hand to her heart and released a loud outwards sigh of relief. “Oh thank the gods you weren’t stupid. What exactly did she say?” It was almost sickening to Arya to watch her sister obsess over Dany as if she were some celebrity. However, she was curious too. Why would Dany want to come over? Was it for her? Oh gods, would it be awkward when they see each other again? Oh shit… this is a predicament. 

“Well I didn’t memorize her words, but she basically said she knew Arya and she was going to bring food and fireworks with her later when she comes over.” Jon looked confused and vaguely irritated with the way Sansa was acting over Dany.

When Arya heard Jon say that Dany had mentioned her, it made her a lot more interested in the conversation. It also made her happy to know that Dany wanted to see her again even if she had acted dumbfounded and flustered earlier. She realizes that, whenever Dany is brought up in a conversation, she becomes more intrigued and her stomach warms slightly at the thought of the woman with silver hair. Wonder why that happens… 

Sansa quickly turned to face her and her face was pure astonishment. She said, “Arya I don’t know what you did to get on Dany’s good side, but holy shit. You’re the best!” At that Arya laughed.

“I don’t know if I’m the best, but maybe I’m just respectful enough and good with words.” she replied to her eager sister. She didn’t want to say the more probable reason Dany was coming over.

Jon, after processing everything a bit, said, “Well I barely understand why any of this is happening, but you two need to tell Robb and Theon to be sure to be over here later, ok? It would be a bit awkward if there were only a few people in this big ass house.” 

“We will, don’t worry.” Sansa confidently spoke.

“What about mom and dad? Do they not care or something?” Arya questioned.

“Like I told that Daenerys lady, they’re not going to be here tonight. As a matter of fact, they won’t be home until about midnight tomorrow for a work thing.”

“Well then, it’s settled. Daenerys will be coming over later.” Sansa said. She looked very pleased with the outcome of everything. She abruptly stood up, causing her bright red hair to fly about around her. She started pacing and chattering about how they needed to clean the already clean house, how they needed to dress, and even how they needed to style their hair.

Jon and Arya shared a glance at each other to see if they were on the same page. Jon rolled his eyes and nodded his head in gesture to leave when Sansa wasn’t looking. Arya stood up from the couch and walked upstairs quickly and quietly so her sister wouldn’t notice. Jon had apparently managed to do something similar because she heard Sansa saying from downstairs, “Hey. Where’d you guys go? This is important.”

Arya laughed to herself and went into her room, gently shutting the door behind her. The lamp on her bedside table threw a warm lighting throughout the room. She laid down on her bed and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her black pants. She began scrolling through different news articles and reading through the trending list. After doing this for about 10 minutes or so, an idea came into her mind. She had realized that she never called Dany like she said she would. 

She opened up Messenger and began typing a somewhat short message.

Arya: Hey. It’s Arya, and I was just texting you to say that I'm glad you're coming over later. I wanted to talk to you anyway.

She hoped that didn’t sound to weird or desperate. She liked Dany and didn’t want to scare her away from coming over later or anything. A couple minutes later she received a text back.

Dany: Looking forward to it...and you(;

Arya’s heart beat faster as she read the text. As a matter of fact, she read the text at least ten times just to see if her eyes were deceiving her. Was Dany flirting with her or something? She’s never really thought about it until now. She’s never realized how Dany acts around her is most likely purposefully provocative. How had she not seen this before. It was so obvious. 

She thought to herself about this new revelation of truth. She thought about how she felt about this whole ordeal in general. Another question quickly came into her mind whilst thinking. Does this mean Dany likes women and the rumors she briefly heard at the party about how many people she’s had were false? Wow, what a thought. She almost respected Dany even more than she already did due to this. 

Dany Targaryen, labeled as the most amazing and perfect person in the world, would never be had by any man who professed love for her. It would make sense anyway, seeing as Arya watched Dany reject multiple decently attractive men at the party. For some reason, the thought of Dany wanting her made her smile. This beautiful and almost unearthly woman flirting with her. Her! Just some average girl who liked living life her own way and not really giving a shit about what people think about it.

Many things were clicking into place in Arya’s mind as she put the pieces together. Why Dany wanted to come over made so much more sense now. She was getting excited at the thought of her coming over later. She really needed to see her again and talk to her. Gods she wanted to hear Dany’s enchanting voice again. It was such a soothing sound and it reminded her of tales her father would tell her when she was younger. Tales about proud kings, mysterious queens, foreign lands, and badass dragon-riders. Everything about Dany seemed mystical. Her eyes, her voice, her graceful movement, her silver hair, everything!

She heard her door swing open and she quickly turned her phone off. It was Sansa, standing in the doorway looking suspiciously at her. She saw her sister glance her eyes down to the phone in her hand and then back up to her face. 

“I need to know something.” Was all Sansa apprehensively said.

“What do you want to know?” Arya was worried that her sister was onto her for it seemed Sansa could see right through her. 

“You said that the person you met is someone I know. Does that include women?” 

Arya almost choked. She was onto her. Well, might as well speak the truth now since there’s obviously no point in saying no. “Yes, actually, it does.”

Sansa’s face looked riddled with questions, but she didn’t actually voice any of them. All she did was sprint over to Arya’s bed and snatch her phone from her hands. One thing about the Stark family is that they all know each other’s passcodes, so Sansa knows how to get into Arya’s phone. She did just that too. She unlocked Arya’s phone and opened Messenger. Arya scrambled over to where her sister was sitting on her bed. She tackled her sister and wrestled to get the phone out of her hands before Sansa could read anything. Sansa held tight to the phone and searched to find any evidence of someone Arya previously met.

Luckily Arya managed to get the phone away from her sister’s grasp. She slid off the bed and ran to the opposite side of the room to keep the phone away from Sansa. Apparently she hadn’t been fast enough. 

Sansa said, “You texted Daenerys very recently.”

Shit.

“What did you say to her?” Sansa questioned with a voice full of suspicion. Suddenly Arya felt like she was being interrogated by the police. Again, there was no point in lying, so maybe she would just bend the truth a little.

“I told her I was glad she was coming over.”

“Is that all? Did she not send something back?” Arya could feel her face flush slightly. She was a nervous wreck and she wasn’t even sure why. Why would it matter if Sansa knew? She tried convincing herself it wouldn’t matter, but her mind wouldn’t take it.

“Maybe it’ll help if I tell about what Jeyne texted me just a couple minutes ago.” Arya was terrified. What did Jeyne have to do with anything? Sansa whipped out her phone and read Jeyne’s texts aloud to Arya. She said, “Oh. My. God. Sansa. I just saw Daenerys and your sister talking inside Valyrian Waffles as I was walking by! I would’ve come in and said hello, but I had other places to be and I didn’t want to bother Daenerys. Also tell your sister hi for me.” Sansa looked up at her once more. The red-head has one eyebrow raised and Arya could tell she wasn’t leaving without a good answer. 

“You want an explanation? Fine. Read this.” Arya finally said while walking over to her sister. She handed Sansa her phone. It felt like she was handing over 10,000 dollars. Sansa looked down at the device handed to her and went into Messages once more. Arya watched as her sister opened hers and Dany’s conversation and read it. Sansa’s eyes widened as she read what Dany texted. Once she finished, she looked over to where Arya had taken a seat on the bed. 

“That’s… that’s definitely something isn’t it?” Sansa asked. 

Arya managed to keep herself from having another nervous breakdown and replied, “Yeah it is.” There was silence for a little bit after that. Sansa scanned her until she stood up to leave. 

Arya watched her sister walk out of her door just to walk back in and say, “Tonight’s going to be very interesting. Mark my words.”


	6. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks are hosting a get together and Arya can't help but get distracted by Dany. They've both decided to turn on seduction-mode for this particular dinner and it gets interesting for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others, but it's fun so don't worry too much.

Arya heard the car doors close from outside at about 8:15 P.M. She got up from her bed where she had just taken a nap and walked over to her window to look outside. What she saw when she looked out was the very woman who had texted her a few hours prior. She saw Missandei and Grey with her as they walked away from the black and red Corvette that she assumed to be Dany's. Fitting. A sexy car for a sexy person. Wait, did she really just think that? What the hell.

Realizing her current state of apparel, she quickly shuffled to the bathroom and brushed her unruly hair a bit. For some reason she wanted to impress Dany so she decided to change her clothes as well. She slid off the yellow t-shirt she had been wearing and replaced it for a tight black tank top that showed her more womanly curves. She also stepped out of the loose black jeans she was wearing and changed into the jeggings her sister told her that her ass looked good in.(They were apparently Sansa's second choice for Arya to wear to Marg's party).

Her gaze went to the mirror in front of her and she approved herself ready before she practically bolted downstairs. When she reached the living room, she observed a fire roaring in the fireplace and things were arranged just a tad neater than usual. Sansa had to be behind that. Speaking of her sister, Sansa was sitting on the black couch looking up at her as she came down the stairs. 

The red-head scanned her with an arched brow and a smirk. She said, “What happened to what you were wearing? Hm? I mean you're not usually the type to casually dress like that.”

Arya did her best to glare at her sister, but could also feel her cheeks become slightly hot. It was true, she never did this type of thing for anyone. However, Dany wasn't just anyone. 

She wasn't able to reply to her sister because she heard a knock at the door to her right. She turned to Sansa expecting to see her sister standing up to open the door, but all she saw was her silently gesturing towards the door to open it. She understood Sansa wanted her to be the one to open it, so she did.

She walked over and opened the door. Grey was at the front holding multiple bags of fireworks. Arya has always loved fireworks. The colors and the booming sounds remind her of family and easier times. The man in front of her smiled and greeted her saying, “Hello, my name is Grey, which you might already know. Where can I put these?” He seemed like a decently simple guy. He had an faint accent and wore just a black t-shirt and grey shorts.

She answered with a smile, “Well, hi there! I'm Arya and you can just put those on the kitchen table if you'd like.” 

She could then hear Sansa stand up from her seat and say, “I can show you where that is.” Grey then walked inside and followed Sansa into the next room over. 

The next people she saw were Missandei and Dany. Both were holding either food or 2-liters and both wore pleasant smiles on their faces. Missandei spoke first saying, “Hi I'm Missandei, but you can call me Missy if you want.” The woman's voice was soothing to hear.

Arya greeted her similarly to how she greeted Grey and, Missy similarly walked inside the mansion after they finished their introductions. That just left Dany standing in front of her on the pathway that lead up to their house. She noted that Dany looked absolutely stunning that night. Not that she didn't look stunning every other night(she really did always look amazing), but that night it was as if the night itself had graced her with some of its glory and mystery. Her eyes glittered and her intricately braided hair shimmered underneath the porchlight. The woman truly had ethereal beauty. There was no denying that.

She felt her gaze, unknowingly, travel lower to Dany's chest. The red shirt Dany had been wearing that night… well, let's just say it didn't leave much to the imagination. It showed lots of cleavage and it was also tight on the woman. Every slight movement could be seen easily. Her breathing became heavier as she stared. She found herself getting very caught up in gawking at Dany's everything and didn't realize the look Dany was currently giving her. At least, not until the silver-haired woman tauntingly spoke saying, “Enjoying the view?” 

Arya quickly managed to tear her eyes away from Dany's slowly rising and falling chest and to get them to focus on Dany's face. She didn't manage to reply but saw that the woman was smirking and she looked as if she was stifling a laugh as well. Arya could see Dany was proud of herself for making her behave this way. She felt herself blush and release a breath she didn't know she was holding, but she also managed to keep her eyes locked onto Dany's.

After a moment passed, Dany took a couple of graceful steps toward her leaving practically no room between them. Her face was only an inch or two away from her own and she could feel Dany's calm, even breaths on her face. As she inhaled, she noticed that the woman smelled like a sweet mixture of oranges and flowers. This and the fact that Dany's lips were barely apart from her own, made her own breaths become shaky. The woman leaned in to her right side and quietly said, “You don't look so bad yourself you know.” Dany leaned back slightly and, seemingly without any doubts or regrets, rested her line of vision on Arya’s own chest. She lingered there only for a moment before she fluttered her eyelashes and raised her line of sight once more. A spark ignited somewhere deep inside her making its way through every part of her body. She had to discreetly rub her thighs together to ease some tension. However, she doubted that Dany didn’t notice.

Arya then watched in awe as the woman glided past her. Dany, while walking, glanced over her shoulder and Arya, even in her slightly dazed state, took note of the playful smile streaming across her face. The woman slowed her pace and fully turned her head so she could face Arya. She asked, “Are you coming or not?” She watched Dany's smile grow wider before the woman winked and turned back around. She then watched Dany saunter into the room which Missy, Grey, and Sansa occupied. 

It took her a moment to regain focus on her surroundings. It had felt like she was standing there for hours, when, in reality, it had only been a couple minutes. She heard talking and laughter from inside the dining room where the kitchen table was. She could hear Robb and, her cousin, Theon’s voices indicating they had now joined them. 

What she didn't realize was that there was somebody else in the living room with her. As a matter of fact, that person had been there since Arya came down the stairs. He was sitting at the back of the room near the fireplace, but out of sight from anyone. Jon had always been the quiet type. He had just witnessed everything that happened between Daenerys and Arya and it confused and angered the hell out of him. He was angry because he didn't want anyone ever hurting his sister and confused because he thought Arya had been dating someone else. A guy named Jaqen. Had Arya been lying to him and the rest of the family? She wouldn't. Right? Jon would kill anyone who hurt his sister and, from first glance, he guessed this silver-haired woman was trouble in a heart-shaped box.

Either way, Arya had no clue anyone had been watching her, so all she did was mentally shake her head and walk into the room filled with chatter and somewhat dimmed lighting. When she entered, she saw six people standing around the table. She noticed that Missy and Grey were probably a couple, seeing as they kept very close to each other(this was later confirmed to her). 

As she walked up and started talking to Sansa, she noticed that both Theon and Robb were practically drooling over Dany, basically any time she moved at all. Those dumbasses. This distracted her from hearing anything Sansa was saying to her even though she could tell Sansa was moving her lips.

Every time Robb or Theon tried to make some sort of move on Dany, Arya would feel a pang of jealousy run through her and her fists would clench. Dany wasn’t theirs. She wanted Dany and didn’t want to share her either. If that meant she had to beat up her brother and cousin, so be it.

What pissed her off even more was that it seemed like Dany was enjoying tormenting her. Dany had, occasionally, flirted back with the boys only to secretly meet Arya’s gaze from across the room with a mischievous grin. It took every fiber of her being not to walk up to Dany and kiss the taunting grin off her face. The thought of doing so made an ache form deep in her core. Damn… this woman.

Distantly she heard, “Arya. Hey! Earth to Arya.” She snapped out of her trance and saw it was Sansa trying to get her attention.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Sansa questioned.

“No” Arya replied without thinking, “Oh wait, I meant yes. Obviously.” She became flustered and she tried to make herself sound like she was telling the truth. She could, of course, tell she was failing miserably.

“You sure about that? Or were you just watching Daenerys standing over there with Robb and Theon?” Sansa casually gestured to Dany who was, at the moment, leaning against a wall pretending to be enthralled with whatever Robb or Theon was saying. At least, Arya hoped she was pretending. 

She didn’t end up having to answer Sansa's question because Jon had walked into the room grabbing everyone’s attention. She saw that, as he did a quick scan of the room, his eyes turned suspicious when they glanced over her. Wonder why. 

He spoke to all of them saying, “If everyone’s here, we should get eating.” He clapped his hands together and smiled at everyone, losing all suspicious looks sooner than they came.

“I agree, but I think we should eat outside. I mean it’s such nice weather and we’re going to be out there later anyway.” Sansa said and there were some words of approval coming from the others. 

They began grabbing the bags of food and drinks to carry them outside. Theon, Robb, and Jon carried the large amounts of fireworks towards the back door with the others following them closely behind with the food.

Once they got outside, it was difficult to see since it was nighttime and dark. The only lights were the ones coming from inside the pool. She watched Jon flip the switch which turned on the patio light and the lights inside the concrete ground. Dany, Missy, and Grey all seemed to be impressed by the little "light show". Once everybody could see again, they sat the stuff down on the table wooden outside. It was a long, skinny, and plain table fitted with 10 chairs, 5 on each side. 

The Starks' backyard was very large and held a pool area, a couch area that had string lights hanging above it, and the area that was just grass with a few trees here and there. There were no lights out there, but it was serene if you didn't mind the dark like Arya. As a matter of fact, the dark is basically her talent and companion. Blending in with it, becoming it, living and breathing within pure darkness while going completely unnoticed by anyone who feared it.

There was a lantern sitting on the table providing even more light. The eight people took their seats and Sansa played some music quietly from her phone. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't overly good either. She was pretty sure it was some song by 5 Seconds of Summer. That type of music wasn't really her forté.

Arya had taken a seat in between Jon and Sansa. Theon sat on Jon's left side and Robb sat in front of Theon, next to Grey. In the middle of Grey and Missy, who sat in front of Sansa, was Dany who had, seemingly, purposefully taken the seat directly in front of her.

Jon began handing out plates and received some help with the food from Robb. What was brought smelled amazing and looked delicious as well. 

"Did you make this?" Arya asked Dany as a plate of food was handed to her.

The woman smiled and replied, "Oh, no. If I had cooked this it would've turned out blackened and, possibly, nonexistent. Grey and Missy are the cooks. I'm forever grateful for them and their talents in the kitchen." This caused Grey and Missy to snicker as the others thanked them for dinner and dug in. It was truly an amazing meal. Everyone began to chatter and converse, filling the night with stories and laughter. The conversation flowed easily as they ate.

Dany hadn't taken her eyes off of her. She just kept watching her as Arya spoke with her sister and Missy. As she secretly observed Dany, she got a wicked idea. She thought to herself, Dany's had her fun with me. How would she like a taste of her own medicine?

She kept talking to Sansa and Missy, but as she did this she also began to shift her foot to where it touched the bottom of Dany's leg. She never turned her head or broke her line of speech, but she could feel Dany flinch under her as she slowly lifted her leg upwards, being sure to stay on the inside of the woman's calves. From the corner of her eye she watched Dany squirm as her leg rose higher and higher. It was a humorous sight to see. This beautiful woman shifting beneath her, trying to keep her face straight as Jon spoke with her.

It was when she touched the inside of Dany's thighs when the woman snapped. To her amusement and delight, Dany shuddered and gasped as she moved her line of sight from Jon and towards herself. Arya decided to fully look at Dany and, when she did, she was met with a mixed look filled with lust and annoyance. The woman's chest heaved as she continued, painstaking slowly, moving her leg up Dany's.

The woman silently mouthed the word, "Stop." Arya tilted her head to the side and put a confused look on her face as if she had no clue what Dany was talking about.  
She could feel a warm hand on her leg, halting her progress. She felt Dany try to shove her back down, but she stayed where she was. "Please?" Dany silently pleaded. It was very difficult to keep herself from laughing at Dany's tortured expression.

Nobody had noticed what they were doing. Jon had turned towards Robb, Theon, and Grey to talk to them about who knows what, and Sansa and Missy were enthralled with a conversation Arya could care less about now. All she cared about was how far she could push Dany. Being honest, Dany was probably turning her on as much as she was Dany. Just the fact that she had that kind of effect on the respectable, highly-praised, silver-haired woman aroused her.

She was surprised when Dany announced she would be using the restroom, but would be right back. This amused her because she knew that Dany was probably just trying to escape from what Arya was doing to her. However, before anyone else could say anything, she jumped at the chance. 

She said, "I can show you where that is." 

Dany, who had stood up, nervously smiled(although it looked real to everyone else) and said, "Oh it's ok, you don't have to. I'm sure I can probably find it somehow."

Arya wouldn't let this chance slip away. She needed to be with Dany. Alone with her anyway. She donned a genuine smile on her face as she stood up. 

"Please, I insist. I mean, it's such a big house and it would be much easier if I just showed you where to go." The talking around them had stopped and the only sound was faintly playing music. The others' focus was now on the two standing girls.

Dany seemed to notice and realize that, if she said no, there would probably be questions asked. Arya also knew this and it was sort of her plan all along to make Dany fall into this predicament.

Dany conceded and said, "Yeah, you're right. Lead the way."

As the two walked up to the closed back door, Arya could hear people resuming their conversations from behind them. Good. No one suspected anything yet. Well, Sansa probably did, but that was to be expected from her sister.

Once inside, she lead Dany towards the nearest bathroom. She swung her hips a little more as she stepped and could feel Dany's eyes on her even from behind her. She smirked to herself at her successful seductions.

She lead her towards a dimly lit hallway that held the nearest bathroom on the right.

Once down the hallway a ways, she spun herself around to speak only to be met with blazing violet eyes. She suddenly felt very much like prey in the eyes of a predator being stared down as if she were a meal. Dany had a face difficult to read, but one thing was for certain, it looked passionate as hell. The look froze her in place and made her breath catch in her throat. If she had tried to speak then, it would've probably come out as nonsensical utterances. As she stared, dumbfounded, heat found its way to her core once more. 

Dany, who was a few feet in front of her, began walking towards her. It was torturously slow and all she wanted was to close the distance between them entirely. To feel her, touch her, kiss her. This woman. So good in nature, yet fully arousing in every way. She wanted Dany so much it hurt… in a good way. However, her legs still wouldn't move. It was as if they were bolted to the floor by some unknown magic. The magic's source radiating from Dany as she got closer and closer.

Her legs only started moving when Dany was a couple of inches away. However, they were moving backwards, not forwards. Her legs kept going backwards until Arya was backed up against a wall. Dany had followed her step for step, eyes never leaving her own. To say Arya was feeling mixed emotions would be an understatement. In that moment, she felt both terrified and filled with lust and passion. Just a few moments ago she felt completely in control, but now she felt trapped by Dany and her enchanting gaze. 

Dany, who still smelled of oranges and flowers, got so close that their bodies were touching in some places. She was decently sure she had groaned low and deep in her throat, but she couldn't tell for sure. She still couldn't move. She couldn't speak or do anything other than focus on keeping her balance because, if she didn't, she would've succumbed to her weightless legs. 

When she felt Dany's soft hands on her own, her stomach fluttered and she bit the inside of her lip. She felt Dany raise her arms up and then forcefully push her hands against the wall so she couldn't move them. Trapped and completely at the mercy of the strikingly beautiful woman before her. The silver-haired woman then began pushing her body even closer to hers so every part of them was touching. She could feel Dany's heaving chest and she could feel her own doing the same.

Her lips parted when Dany's were only a breath away from hers. Dany's eyes were dark. They were no longer a violet color, but almost purely black. She watched Dany's lips part like hers, but the two never touched. Their breathing had synced and Arya was aching for Dany to lean forward and take her right there and then, but it didn't happen. 

What had happened was that Dany halted herself from proceeding and said with a mischievous smile on her face, "Not yet, Stark."

She surprised herself by forming the one coherent word she did, "What?" She could tell her voice was more hoarse than usual.

"You made me look like a fool over dinner. You have no idea how difficult you make it for me to focus with just your presence and then you go and do what you did. I swear, your effect on me is greater than you could imagine." Arya's pride swelled at the words Dany said to her. How could she have such an effect on someone as beautiful as Dany?

Dany continued, "You enjoyed your fun and power over me for that little while, but now, well, now I've got you right where I want you." Dany hadn't backed her body away from hers. As a matter of fact, she pressed herself harder against Arya.

"So what does that mean for me exactly?" She managed through broken breaths.

"It means I won't be kissing you and you won't be kissing me until I say so." At that moment Dany pulled away, leaving a decent amount of space between them. She released Arya's hands and left her against the wall in a heated, wanting mess. Her satisfied grin said it all.

The woman turned away from her and began walking down the hall. 

Arya called after her, "Wait a second. That doesn't seem overly fair you know."

Dany never turned around. She just kept walking. Arya began thinking this woman would be the death of her if she wasn't satisfied soon. Oh well, she'll just have to find another way to kiss her. As a matter of fact an idea was already forming in her mind. Look out Daenerys, if you think you can control her, you've got another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading as far as you have! I'm so glad I can write an interesting fic and I hope I can keep making you guys happy. Also, please feel free to leave any thoughts or recommendations in the comments below.(:


	7. Boom (Dany POV 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another Dany POV, so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to post. I was caught up with finals and packing for a vacation. This chapter is decently long and I hope you enjoy(:

All she could think about as she walked away from the Stark girl that had oh-so-easily captured her heart, was how much she didn’t want to stay true to her word. She wanted to turn around and kiss Arya until they were both completely breathless. In that moment in the hallway, if the grey-eyed girl had closed the distance between them and kissed her, she would’ve let her do so. She would’ve let the girl take her right where she stood. Games are fun and all, but damn, the one she was currently playing with Arya was the hardest one she had ever done. 

Well, at least one of her priorities for the night had definitely been fulfilled: her wonderment about whether or not Arya likes women had been given an answer. Every ounce of her(she’ll admit) over-the-top flirting had seemed to be effective and seeing Arya jealous made the answer even more clear. It also made her want the girl even more than she already did. If that was even possible.

As Dany was walking through the large Stark mansion she noticed how cozy the place was. Even though it held furniture with colder colors such as black and white, the place was still welcoming and had a warm vibe to it. Thinking more to herself about why this might be she thought that it probably came from the family itself, not from the decor. Her evening there so far had shown her that all of the Starks were super loyal and protective of each other too. They were all so lively and care free. Even Sansa had been acting more normal towards her(just a little bit though). All these traits that seem to come so easily to the Starks are a somewhat new thing for her.

Dany's own family had never been good to her. Her father was such a paranoid man and treated her more like an object than his own daughter. He had never paid attention to her no matter how she tried. Her slightly older brother, Viserys, was just as terrible as he was. Hell, he may have been even worse come to think of it. He had apparently decided it would be a good idea to take the physical abuse tactic to making Dany listen to him and to force his will. She hated him so much and would avoid him at every possible chance. The only person in her family she liked was her eldest brother, Rhaegar. He was so good-hearted. When she would get home from school, he would sing to her and tell her glorious stories of fierce dragons, protective wolves, and ravenous lions. Of kings and queens and knights in shining armor. However, he died when she was young. It broke her heart.

Her remaining family was another reason she left Essos. She wanted to leave there and forget all about them because they were only holding her back from being someone better. It wasn’t that many years ago that she had left actually, only the beginning of high school. 

Just before Dany had left, was when she met Missandei and Grey. She first saw them in the airport and it seemed that they were on the same flight as her to Westeros. Back then she was more shy and overly cautious about meeting new people. However, something about these two people radiated a sense of good, so she walked up to them and began talking. The first thing she noticed was how happy Missandei and Grey were together. They were so nice and the complete opposite of whatever her father and Viserys were. It reminded her of how there can be goodness in the world, you just have to be lucky enough to find it.

From that point on Dany was determined to change almost everything about herself and her life. She stuck with and trusted Missandei and Grey and became more confident in herself. She formed goals and followed them no matter who or what stood in her way.

Thankfully, she found out that Rhaegar had left her something in his name. He left her an entire house that he had bought with someone he loved in King's Landing. She never knew the name of who Rhaegar loved, but she could tell that, if he hadn’t have died, the two would have been together forever. It was just so strange because she never saw the woman who he had cared so much for. All she knows is that she is forever grateful for her brother's kindness and thoughtfulness.

Dany managed to escape her family and old lifestyle with a decent amount of ease. The only remaining issue that was left was that everyone she met still practically worshipped her. Back in Essos, people would always try to earn her respect, first because her father was extraordinarily wealthy, and then later because she became more beautiful with time. It had gotten slightly better in Westeros, but everyone in her high school besides Missandei and Grey had become obsessed with her in a very small amount of time. Every day she wished that just one of them would see that she’s not as perfect as they say. That she’s got her own issues, problems, and flaws just like everyone else. However, no one ever listened, no one ever believed her. All they saw when they looked at her was the outside. The painted picture, not the troubles gone through to complete it. 

It had gotten difficult to believe that she would ever have the luck to find any other goodness in the world. Then came the day that Dany went to a certain party and met a certain person. 

That day had already been rather demanding and she almost didn’t go when she heard about it, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it would be better to face the beast than to run from it. When Dany had entered the Tyrell’s house, she had been fine for a few minutes, but after a while the pressure of being a good enough role model for the others became too much. She just couldn’t bear it, so she left and went up to the roof to cry and to think. Crying wasn't something she did very often, but that night it had seemed like the only viable option. That is until she met Arya Stark. Arya had seen through her like no one else had. It felt like every glance the Stark would throw at her was one filled with close observation and understanding. Everything had changed in so short an amount of time with the meeting of just one person. Once again, she had been reminded that humanity isn’t all that bad and that there is goodness in the world.

Now, as she continued her walk through the Stark mansion with these thoughts in mind, she realized that her own confidence had grown even more since she met Arya. She was much more forward that was for sure. 

Smiling to herself and completely lost in thought, she didn’t realize the creature that was standing just a few feet ahead of her. When Dany did notice, she froze where she stood. It’s a little terrifying being stared down by a wolf the size of a bear. For a moment she thought that this was the same wolf from earlier, but as the hound came into the light of the kitchen where she stood, she noticed its colors weren’t the same as the other one. The other wolf, Ghost if she’s remembering correctly, had all white fur, whereas this one was mostly grey with some white accents. This one’s eyes were different too. Ghost’s eyes were bright red and fiery and this wolf’s eyes had a wild and free sense to them. It was a familiar look, though she couldn’t place it in the moment.

Just then an even more familiar voice came from behind her. It tauntingly spoke, “You’re not afraid of Nymeria are you?” Arya had caught up to her apparently. This she could tell by the gravelly sound in the voice and the fact that the girl was now standing just behind her. 

Dany could find no answers to give to the girl. They somehow managed to evade her, so she instead, focused her full attention to the huge creature before her. The wolf, Nymeria was her name she supposed, scanned her multiple times with watchful eyes. Similar to the way Arya had done when they first met on the roof.

“Because, if you are, I might begin to think less of the 'great' Daenerys Targaryen.” Coming from anyone else, these words would have hurt or annoyed her, but the way her own name had been said by Arya made everything completely fine. Suddenly, she could feel a hand snaking its way around her to wrap around her front. Arya had entrapped her with her grasp and held her in a way that revealed she wasn’t letting go any time soon. The girl had pressed her body against Dany to where she could feel every curve and every movement. Chills were sent through her body when she felt the Stark girl’s hand begin to wander. Arya started circling her hand slowly around on her stomach and then she felt the hand wander farther. It drifted under the hem of her shirt and then she could feel a warm hand on the skin of her stomach. She melted into the touch and forgot about everything else in the world, but Arya and her wandering hands. Her head was spinning and her mind was racing as teasing fingers moved slowly downwards.

“Getting distracted are you?” Arya jabbed with a fake accusatory tone.

“Maybe I am.” She was surprised she could even answer at all.

“Should I stop then? I mean, I wouldn’t want you to go and-,” at that moment she felt Arya’s other hand wrap around her and lightly pull at her face to turn it around to face her, “oh I don’t know, break the little rule you made to me earlier.” The hopeful, yet playful smirk that played across Arya’s face mixed with the warm hand that still slowly moved across her skin was almost enough to break Dany. However, she kept the girl’s gaze and hoped her voice didn’t betray her when she said with a quizzical expression on her face, “Now why would I do that?” 

Arya's smile just grew wider and a hint of mischief was added to the glint of her grey eyes. With a light nod of her head and keeping eye contact with Dany, Arya said, "Nymeria." Her own attention was suddenly drawn back to the wolf that still stood feet away. "Come here girl." Arya continued and the wolf immediately started trotting over to its owner. This would've been fine, but the one little, totally small, rather minuscule issue in her mind was that Arya still held Dany tightly to keep her from moving away. As a matter of fact both of Arya's hands wrapped around her now. In that moment she felt trapped and stalked and yet she somehow managed to remain at a certain level of calm.

"Arya, I have to ask, why are there wolves in this house?" She could feel her voice tremble a bit at the end of her question. Nymeria was dangerously close to her now. So close that if she were to reach her arms out, she would be able to touch the creature's head.

"To scare you. Obviously." Sarcasm laced each word spoken by Arya behind her. 

"That's not really what I meant you know." She maintained her eye contact with the wolf because she thought that, if she didn't something bad might happen.

"Well, if you must know, the first reason is because they're beautiful creatures and we've always related to them as Starks and the second reason is more or less what I just told you. They provide a certain amount of safety for us." She felt the warmth of Arya's body leave from behind her and watched as the girl walked over to Nymeria without hesitation. The wolf's ears perked up at her owner's touch and its tail began wagging back and forth as well.

"Extraordinary creatures aren't they?" Pride filled Arya's face as she gazed at her pet. Dany would have to admit that, while terrifying, these wolves were amazing to watch. Each step they took seemed to have an immense amount of force and command behind them.

"Yes, they are. May I?" She gestured her hand towards Nymeria. She wasn't sure where this sudden burst of courage was coming from, but she was going to use it while it lasted.

Arya seemed a bit surprised, but still replied, "Of course. Be careful though."

She took a step towards the wolf, knelt down, and lifted her hand slowly, but not too cautiously, up for Nymeria to smell. It's interesting to her how much consideration the wolf put into analyzing her hand. 

After it seemed that the wolf had gotten its fill, she began petting the dog's back and then its head. It was surprisingly soft, yet it still radiated a sense of power.

"Strange." She looked up to where Arya was still standing and noticed the unreadable face she donned upon her countenance. 

"What’s strange?" Dany replied. 

"It's just, Nymeria doesn't really like anyone besides me. She's never, upon first meeting anyway, just let someone pet her. She usually bites or growls at people. I mean, she even does it to a lot of my family still." Arya seemed to be searching for answers within both Dany's face and within Nymeria who was now leaning against her torso and wagging her tail.

"Hm. That is curious isn't it?" Even as Dany thought about the curiosities of the wolf leaning against her, she found herself getting lost in Arya’s steely grey eyes. There were no words uttered for a decent amount of time. It was just a comfortable silence between the two of them as they kept eye contact with each other and held warm smiles for one another.

The silence was only broken by the back door opening and someone walking inside. She didn’t take the time to see who it was. She just kept quietly watching Arya from on the floor where she knelt. 

“Oh there you two are. What’s been taking so damn long?” She recognized the voice almost immediately as Sansa’s. Apparently the redhead had walked in from the backyard, but she couldn’t tell for sure because her back was turned away from that direction.

The question, though innocent, almost made her laugh out loud. What her and Arya had been doing was definitely not what they said when they left and it definitely veered away from innocence. She kept her head turned towards Arya because she could feel a smile form on her face and her cheeks began getting slightly warm. However, she was able to stand up after giving Nymeria a few more pats on the head.

Arya quickly glanced at herself and then turned to her sister with a genuine smile while saying, “I just wanted to show Dany around and then we ran into Nymeria. Sorry for not being out there sooner sweet sister.” The control Arya had over her words was seriously impressive.

A small amount of fear laced Sansa’s voice when she said, “Wait. Oh gods. Nymeria? Did she try to bite you? Oh gods, if she did I’m so sorry Daenerys.” There was that fangirling attitude that filled most her life. 

Dany was finally able to turn to look at the speaking girl behind her. In reply she spoke with a hopefully calming tone, “It’s okay, really. Nothing bad happened to me. As a matter of fact I was just petting her a minute ago without any struggle at all.”

“Really? We’re talking about the same wolf right? Mostly grey with some white. Has wild looking eyes.” Sansa seemed extraordinarily confused.

“That’s the one.”

“Hm… interesting.” 

She watched the redhead shoot a quick and unreadable glance towards Arya behind her.

“Well, we should probably be getting back outside. Robb and Theon were threatening to light the fireworks without you guys.” A lighthearted comment, but she could tell that it was probably used as a diversion from the topic they had been on. All the same, she laughed along with Arya at the antics of the girl’s family. 

The three then walked back into the darkness of the night.

They were met with a happy looking Robb who gleefully said from his seat, “Ah, they finally return!” She was quickly realizing in her short time there that it’s hard not to like Robb. He’s such a nice guy and he always seems to be smiling big, white smiles no matter the occasion. Theon, who always seems to follow Robb around, isn’t as great. He’s nice and all, but he sort of comes off as a womanizer. 

Everyone else at the table, after acknowledging their entrance, stood up and moved over to where black and grey outdoor couches had been arranged under sets of string lights. She walked over with Missy who, with an entertained smile, quietly said, “Well were there already ‘fireworks’ like you hoped?” 

Missy’s smile was contagious for her and she soon found herself smiling like a giddy idiot. Dany also felt herself blush at the thought of the figurative fireworks between her and Arya.

“Oh… maybe.” The two erupted in quiet giggles, luckily going unheard by the others. 

She found a seat on the couches in between Missy and Arya and took it. When her leg brushed against Arya's she could see the girl flinch ever so slightly. She looked over to Arya and saw that she had a sardonic brow raised both in question and in humor. She just smiled at her and turned back around to see that Grey was taking the fireworks over by the pool with Jon.

Just then she saw Nymeria trotting up to them from the darkness. She hadn't known they were followed outside by the wolf.

"Oh gods, I need to get out of here!" Theon exclaimed from the couch to the left of the one she sat upon.

The second Nymeria noticed him, she started growling. It was a deep, menacing sound that truly sounded like thunder. 

"That wolf hates me, I swear." Theon continued as he inched his way farther up the seat, causing the people around him to laugh.

"That wolf hates everyone. Except Arya of course." Robb spoke in reply.

Once Nymeria had sufficiently growled enough at Theon, she continued her trot up to Dany and Arya. She could feel Missy scoot away a little bit and she saw Robb prepare himself for the worst. However, what happened next shocked many, including herself. It was such a small thing, but she could tell it symbolized so much.

Nymeria had wagged her tail and then hopped up onto the couch. She had laid down across both hers and Arya's laps(she was too big to fit in just one lap). It had been a somewhat chilly night by King's Landing standards so Nymeria's body heat was welcomed. Dany mindlessly began petting the wolf as it got comfortable and nuzzled its head against her.

She had gotten a little caught up in petting the wolf that she didn't notice how all eyes were now trained on her. When Dany did look up, she realized that everyone was looking at her in a state of confused shock. 

"Okay… maybe I was wrong in saying that." Robb continued apprehensively.

Jon spoke next saying, "In all my years of knowing that damned wolf, and I've known her since she was born, she's never liked anyone besides Arya. What the hell is going on?" He had apparently noticed the slight commotion and came over to see what was happening. She could tell everyone besides Arya wanted an explanation, not just Jon.

To break the silence of anticipation, Arya calmly spoke, "I do believe you have Nymeria's approval. I don't know why or how, but you have it." There was limitless passion in Arya's eyes. She could tell that what was currently happening meant a lot to Arya.

"Hm, yeah I guess I do." Dany couldn't help the smile from forming on her face. Basically everyone grinned along with her, and Arya just kept staring at her. If the two had been alone, well, who knows what would've been happening.

However, one person wasn't smiling. Jon was still very confused and couldn't tell what exactly was happening. As a matter of fact, he'd been confused since Daenerys came by to ask if she could come over. An explanation would've been nice, but at the moment Grey had just shouted that he was about to light the fireworks.

Everyone's attention was drawn up to the star-filled sky and the string lights above them were turned off by Sansa. They were submerged in darkness and excited chatter could be heard.

A whistle, a boom, and suddenly different colored lights filled the sky in an instant. It was beautiful. What had been pitch black was now various shades of red, blue, green, and orange. 

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

It's always a wondrous sight to see. Huge explosions of sound and light high up in the sky. Seeing fireworks reminds Dany a bit of the stories Rhaegar used to tell her. He would talk about festivals and celebrations that lasted far into the night. At the end of each story she would ask if there were fireworks at the end of the celebrations. He would always say yes. That there had to be fireworks, otherwise the night sky would be displeased at the lack of entertainment and would never grace the people with the lights of the moon or stars ever again.

Dany was getting so enthralled with watching the colored lights that she didn't even feel herself lay her head on Arya's shoulder. However that's exactly what she did. The Stark girl didn't stop her either and she was glad because it was a comforting feeling being snuggled up against Arya. Slowly and contentedly inhaling, she noticed that the girl smelled of pine and some sort of warm spice. A welcoming type of smell. When she felt Arya's arm wrap around her was when she really realized what was happening. She looked down from the sky and to Arya's face and saw that Arya's eyes were not fixed on the fireworks, but on her. The lights and colors from the fireworks danced across Arya's face and reflected off the pools of steely grey that were still watching her intently. Their faces were already so close to each other which made her head spin.

Everything else in the world was blocked out in that moment. The bright lights in the night sky no longer mattered. She could watch them glittering in Arya's eyes. She couldn't hear the hoots and hollers of the excited people around her. She couldn't even hear the loud explosions from above her. All she could hear was the thumping of her own heart. Each thump grew louder and louder until they too began to sound like fireworks: *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soooo much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment or a recommendation.


	8. A Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back to an Arya POV and fun times are still afoot at this little get together. Lots of dialogue and some comedy in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am so terribly sorry about how long this took to post. I hope you all can somehow forgive me, but this chapter is, I believe, the longest one I’ve written so far, so please, enjoy.

The loud crashes of sound and light above her continued on for a few minutes more before stopping completely. Being quite honest, Arya didn’t watch any of them or even look up at the sky once. Whilst the night sky was beautiful and the colors of the fireworks entrancing, nothing could seem to tear her eyes away from Dany who was curled up against her on the couch. Staring into Dany’s violet eyes, painted with splashes of color from fireworks above, made everything move in slow motion and she almost hadn’t realized when the explosions and excited hollers from people around her had stopped. 

It was only when Arya heard someone around her begin to shuffle about to turn on the lights that she realized the two should probably separate from one another. Within the darkness, no one could see them snuggled against each other. However, with the lights on, everyone would see what was happening and probably get very confused. Answering those questions would have to come at another time because, right now, much more important topics needed to be attended to. Well, one main topic that is: finding a non-questionable reason to be back alone with Dany. 

She unlooped her arm from around the silver-haired woman and she would swear that she heard the woman groan in disappointment, but that could just have been her hearing things. However, Dany did gently nod to show she understood why they had to move apart from each other. It was honestly disappointing to feel Dany’s presence and body heat leave from beside her. Even though the woman only moved a few inches away, the spot where Dany had been leaning against her felt slightly empty. Arya gave Dany one last longing, yet comforting look just before the string lights above them were turned on.

Her brother, Robb spoke from her left saying, “That was bloody brilliant!” He had an amazed look on his face to go along with the ones everyone else seemed to be sporting.

Theon replied, “Agreed. I think those fireworks exploded me into another universe or something.”

Sansa, with an explanatory tone that one would use with a child, said, “Um, Theon, I don’t think that’s how it works honey.” 

“It could be. How do you know for sure that there’s not parallel universes out there?” The look on Theon’s face was priceless. He looked both serious and confronting which made him appear more ridiculous than usual.

“I think your fuckin’ mind is in a parallel universe because you make absolutely no sense sometimes.” Arya spoke next causing the people around her to begin laughing out loud. Theon just glared at her as she too began laughing at his expense.

Jon, from the couch to the right of Arya said, “Even though making fun of Theon is a great past time, I think we should head inside to continue doing so. We’ve got a cool game room that I think our guests might enjoy.” Jon turned his attention towards Dany, Missy, and Grey who were all sitting next to each other. Arya’s mind, however, went to a different topic. Alright, what reason can she find to be alone with Dany? It has to be inconspicuous enough…

Surprisingly enough, it was Dany who replied saying, “That sounds lovely, but I’ll have to catch up with you guys. I was going to clean up some of the plates and then the boxes left over from the fireworks.”

Robb answered, “Oh no, you shouldn’t. You’re one of our guests, so we should be the ones cleaning up, not you.” 

“It’s fine, really. I don’t mind at all and it’s the least I can do. I mean, we came here on such short notice and I’ve had such a good time already. Let me pay you all back a bit, even if it is just cleaning up.” Dany’s face was calm and collected, with a grin and a few waves of her hand to show the task was no big deal.

Robb reluctantly replied, “Fine then, if you insist. Just don’t get too caught up, we’ve got a pool table and a whole load of other fun shit inside.” 

Everyone started to stand up and walk towards the house. Nymeria got off of Arya and Dany’s laps and Arya began following the group of people heading towards the back door. The group began chattering away as Dany moved towards the table where they ate earlier. Now’s her chance.

Arya said to her sister in front of her, “Hey Sans, I’m gonna help out Dany with the cleaning.”

The redhead halted her steps and replied, “She already said that she doesn’t need any help though.”

“Everyone says that, but no one ever actually means it. Besides who doesn’t want some company?” Hopefully that was believable. Being honest, she wasn’t necessarily lying.

Sansa looked between Dany and Arya and back again with a knowing squint in her eyes. “Yeah, ok. We’ll be in the game room whenever you two get, uh, finished… if you know what I mean.” Sansa’s mouth contorted into a mischievous type of smile. It honestly took a moment for Arya’s mind to process what her sister had just said, but then it hit her.

“Sansa!! What the hell?! You need to be muzzled sometimes, I swear.” Arya could feel her face growing hot and, if she were in the light, she knows her face would be bright red with embarrassment. Sansa, however, looked very pleased with herself and giggled at Arya’s flustered self.

“Whatever you say sister.” Sansa replied a little dreamily as she turned back around to walk towards the house.

“Just don’t say anything to anyone yet, ok?”

Sansa didn’t even stop walking or turn around to answer, “Yeah yeah, I got it. Secrecy and all that. Just go over there already.” Arya wanted to strangle her sister. How Sansa finds all these things out so quickly, she had no idea, but who cares. She got what she wanted, the back door closed and she was alone, once again, with Dany.

Arya walked over to where Dany was cleaning up the table from plates and cups. For a moment, she didn’t know what to say. This seems to happen a lot whenever Arya is alone with the silver-haired woman. It’s like every word she knows is taken by beauty itself.

Dany looked up at her wordless self and said with a smile, “What was that all about?” She was referencing her little chat with Sansa.

“Oh, nothing important.” The words came out a bit rushed and she took note of Dany trying to hide a smile. After a brief moment of being lost for words, she managed to force herself into functioning and started picking up dirty cups and plates along with Dany.

Dany, after a while of just plates and utensils clanging together, almost timidly spoke, “Arya, can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course you can. You can always ask me anything.” The way Dany was suddenly acting tugged at her heartstrings a little.

“How would you feel if I told you I’ve never actually been with a woman. No one knows about me being gay except Missy and everyone else thinks I’ve been with countless numbers of men. In reality, I’ve only been with two and they happened before I figured out that I’m into women. They were both jackasses.” It seemed like it took everything in Dany’s power to say all that. The woman kept her eyes on the ground and twirled her fingers nervously around each other. Arya understands that feeling to a point. No one in her family, except possibly Sansa, knows about her own lesbianism and she can totally relate to having a jackass for a boyfriend.

“I would say that you needn’t worry. I’ve never been with a woman either and I have absolutely no judgement towards you just because of what all those annoying and false rumors say. I only judge people based on their personalities and I think you’re a seriously lovely person inside and out. I guess I’m also trying to say that I understand. I understand your wariness about telling me everything and I understand having absolute shit for a past love life.” Dany finally lifted her head and Arya’s eyes found Dany’s from across the table where they stood on opposite sides. A single tear fell from Dany’s eye and Arya found herself by Dany’s side in no time flat. She took Dany’s hand in her own and had the two of them sit down on the bench in front of them.

“I’m sorry. I’m really not meaning to cry, it’s just… you’re so wonderfully understanding and, well, I’m not lucky enough to know many people like that. I suppose that I’m just used to apologizing to everyone and trying to explain myself all the time so that I can set some sort of good example. Now, I’m honestly not trying to sound egotistic or anything when I say this, but so many people look up to me. I don’t want them to be unhappy or disappointed, so I try to stay in good spirits around them, but it gets so hard sometimes. I don’t want all of these people to see me as some sort of perfect person. No one is perfect and that includes myself. I wish they would see that. I wish they would see that I'm just like them in most ways. Normal.” Watching Dany open up to her made Arya understand, even more, how she, herself, feels about the woman before her. It’s interesting how much the words Dany is speaking resonate with her.

She grabbed Dany’s other hand and looked into the woman’s heartfelt eyes. She spoke, “Dany, you're as far from normal as just about anyone I know.” 

She watched as Dany scanned her and hung onto each of her words. An almost confused expression played across the silver-haired woman's face.

She continued explaining, “It's ok though. I'm not normal either. I don't usually go to parties, I've worn makeup a total of one time in my life, and I prefer listening to music alone in my room to texting or hanging out with big groups of friends. I also stayed with a psycho for a boyfriend just because I too was worried about disappointing people I care for.” She took a deep breath and said, “Everyone is a bit different from each other in their own way, but I can see that you...you are truly extraordinary. You care for people who you don’t even know and you do so with the fullest of hearts. That’s something many people can’t seem to master. You aren't normal and that's a good thing because being normal doesn’t make for very interesting people. If you were normal I probably wouldn't be sitting here with you tonight. If you were normal you would let the power of popularity go to your head. If you were normal you wouldn't be interested in someone like me.” She watched as Dany’s breathing became slightly heavier. A few seconds ticked by as the two girls just watched each other.

Dany breathlessly said, “You’re really good at that.” 

A couple more seconds go by. “At what exactly?” Arya could feel her own breaths become heavy and she also felt her line of sight drift to Dany’s lips for a brief moment.

“Talking. You’re good at talking and words in general.” The two were now staring deeply into each other’s eyes with dilated pupils. Their breathing synced and their lips parted. Arya could feel a warmth form deep within her.

Within moments, the small space between them was closed and Dany’s soft lips were on her own. How someone’s lips could be so damn soft, she doesn’t know. It was a gentle kiss filled with emotion. The meaningfulness behind it made Arya’s core alight with fire. It felt like a thousand years of waiting had finally been rewarded, and that reward was better than anything else she had received in her life.

Dany’s hands found her waist and Arya’s found the back of Dany’s head. She intertwined her fingers with the woman’s silky hair, pushing slightly as to deepen the kiss. Dany seemed to follow her lead, and with lips never leaving each other, she shifted with Arya so they were facing one another. Arya felt Dany’s hands pull harshly at her waist, practically lifting her and then placing Arya on her lap. The way she was straddling Dany, kissing her, and how Dany had almost effortlessly lifted her made her whole body feel weightless. She had forgotten about how strong Dany had to be from training so much.

Arya groaned when Dany’s tongue passed over her lips, seeking entrance. She parted her lips eagerly, and felt Dany’s tongue begin to explore her mouth. She noticed that Dany tasted sweet, like sugar. It was addictive. As a matter of fact, every part of Dany was addictive. Her taste, her touch, her words, everything.

The once gentle kiss turned to one of hunger and of haste. Teeth were clashing and tongues, massaging as they each moaned into each others’ mouths. Their bodies were pushed together as closely as two physical bodies could be. She felt Dany’s hands everywhere: tugging at her hair, clinging to her shoulders and wandering over her ass.

Arya wanted to stay like this forever. Wrapped in Dany’s arms, kissing and being kissed back with a fervent passion. Her skin was tingling whenever and wherever Dany touched. Arya’s mind was in a haze of lust and amazement at the beauty that is Daenerys Targaryen. 

From amidst the sounds of their pleasured groans and heavy breathing Arya heard a familiar voice say, “Ok guys, I’m confused right now.” The sound of the voice caused Dany and Arya to jolt away from each other and look around the yard for where it could’ve come from. “Up here, dumbasses!”

The two girls both looked up to a second floor window and saw someone sticking their head out to talk to them. It was Bran, Arya’s younger brother.

“Bran, what the hell!? Okay first off, I can explain this and second off, don’t call me or Dany a dumbass. Actually, third off, I thought you left earlier to hang out with friends. Why are you even still home?” Confusion and a slight amount of fear ran through her as she looked at her brother. However, some part of her thought it was humorous to see how confused Bran also was.

“No, I never left. I was upstairs in my room playing video games with Rickon when I heard other peoples’ voices downstairs. Luckily Rickon didn’t end up staying in my room otherwise he might’ve seen you guys too. Either way, you can do your explaining later. I won’t tell anyone about you guys if you don’t want me to, but I just think it’s funny because, not even 5 minutes ago, I saw Sansa with somebody too. You have no idea how startling and confusing it is to, in one night, find out both of your sisters are gay and have girlfriends. I mean, I’m chill with it, but it’s still a lot to wrap my head around.” Arya was calming down until she heard Bran mention her sister. It wasn’t that she was scared anymore, but she felt herself begin to smile out of some form of shock.

“What are you talking about Bran? Who was Sansa with?” Arya questioned excitedly.

“How am I supposed to know? I think she had brown hair though. She seemed nice from the brief minute I saw her.” Bran replied. 

At this moment, Arya abruptly turned to Dany who was looking at her with an extraordinarily confused expression and quietly said, “The only person I know that this might be is Margaery. Remember how, at the party, I mentioned how Margaery kept looking like she was trying to get with my sister?”

A smile from realization formed on Dany’s face as she spoke, “Oh gods. So you were probably right! Wait, why would Marg be here though? We didn’t invite her over. Did you guys?”

“I didn’t, and Jon and Robb have never even met her. Though I wouldn’t put it past Sansa, especially since they’ve apparently hooked up.”

Bran shouted from above them, “Oi! Could you two fill me in real quick and, also, could yah get off of each other while you’re at it?” Arya only realized now that she was still sort of straddling Dany. She felt her cheeks warm and looked at Dany whose face, even in the dim light from the lantern, could be seen as redder than usual. Arya climbed off the woman and stood up off the bench, followed immediately by Dany.

After regaining enough dignity and sharing a couple of awkward smiles, Arya explained, “The girl you saw Sansa with is probably Margaery, a girl she goes to school with. They’ve known each other for a while I think and Marg is a nice person. The girl you currently see me with is Daenerys.”

“Nice to meet you Daenerys. I don’t know anything about you, but you seem to make my sister happy, so you’re a friend of mine.” Bran ever so casually replied.

“Nice to meet you as well, Bran I’m assuming.” Dany half questioned, half greeted.

“Yep. Well, listen sorry to bother you guys. However, you might thank me later because I heard Jon and Robb talking when I was downstairs. They were wondering what was taking you two and Sansa so long. I would hurry along if I was you.” With that Bran leaned back into the house and closed the window behind him.

Arya looked at Dany and said, “Well then. That just happened.” Arya’s mind was racing with thoughts of shock, adrenaline, leftover lust and confusion.

Dany laughed her amazing laugh and replied, “Yeah, yeah it did.” Arya would swear that every time Dany laughed the stars would become brighter and the mood would get lighter.

Arya returned Dany’s smile and said after a moment, “You’re a really good kisser you know.” 

Dany raised her eyebrows and her expression turned playful whilst saying, “Am I now? That’s good to know. Maybe we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“I definitely agree with you, but for now I think it would be really satisfying to catch my sister in the act, so let’s go do that for the moment.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea. Come on then.” Dany picked up Arya’s hand and began walking towards the back door of the house. She hadn’t noticed before how much she likes holding Dany’s hand. It’s soft and gentle, providing comfort without barely any effort.

This is why, when they are inside and Dany releases her hand, she feels a certain amount of disappointment. She doesn’t get too much time to think about this though because Dany is motioning to look around for Sansa and Marg.

It wasn’t long before Dany spotted the two in the same hallway Dany and Arya were in earlier. The hallway was still dimly lit, and where she walked also lacked bright lighting. She quickly halted her steps behind a wall, hidden from view, next to Dany as she noticed her sister’s position of being pushed against a wall and kissing Margaery. 

Arya leaned over to Dany to her right and, even though they were out of earshot, whispered, “Prime example of something I never needed to see.”

Dany quietly replied, “Seeing as she’s your sister, I understand. I, on the other hand, personally think this scene is kinda hot.” Arya could tell Dany was joking around, but she would play into it all the same.

She made a fake phone out of her hand and pretended to speak into it saying, “Uh yeah, customer service? Hi, I need to return this one, I think she’s got a defect or something.”

Dany placed her hand on Arya’s fake phone and said with a smile, “I’m just kidding darling, however, if you ever feel the need to push me against a wall like that, please do so.”

Arya felt herself shiver at the thought before answering, “Maybe I will. We’ll just have to wait and see.” She watched as Dany’s smile grew wider and more lust-filled. “For the moment though, I need to get these two’s attention.” Arya moved her hand in the direction of Sansa and Marg.

She stepped out from behind the wall, crossed her arms and called with a somewhat loud voice, “You know Sans, I was wondering when you’re gonna be done cuz’ me and Dany here finished a while ago and Jon and Robb have been looking for you. I’m not certain, but something tells me they’re going to be confused if they see you like this.” She placed emphasis on the word ‘finished’ to call back to her sister’s remark earlier.

Arya watched Sansa and Margaery quickly separate from each other, looking rather flustered and somewhat embarrassed. Satisfying it was to see the reaction of her currently uncomfortable sister. Arya noticed Dany giggling beside her and soon joined her, finding great humor in her sister’s growing discomfort.

Sansa finally spoke up saying, “Oh shut up Arya. How’d you know about this anyway?”

“Don’t tell him I told you, but Bran said he saw you guys hooking up so Dany and I had to come investigate.” Arya could see a brief flash of fear travel across both Sansa and Margaery’s faces. She continued, “It’s ok though. I doubt that he’s gonna say anything. Also, don’t feel too bad, he caught us too. Oh yeah, if you couldn’t get it from that, surprise! We’re both lesbians and together now. Also, when did you invite Marg over? I don’t mind, I just wasn’t expecting her.”

Margaery spoke clearly from beside Sansa “It’s quite nice knowing we’re all terrible at being discreet. As to why I’m here, let’s just say I wasn’t necessarily invited. I came of my own volition because, not going to lie, I wanted to talk to Sansa.”

Sarcastically, Dany said, “Seems like you got a lot of talking done.” Everyone, including Arya, laughed at the implied statement.

Margaery replied, “Oh yeah, loads. By the way, hello Daenerys, it’s lovely seeing you here. It makes so much more sense knowing you like women because, I swear, I’ve watched you turn down countless numbers of men who many would die to even talk to.”

Dany, quite respectfully answered, “Yeah, forgive me for not greeting you. I just wasn’t expecting you, but it’s nice that you’re here anyway. I’m quite glad I could clear things up for you a bit, just don’t say anything until Arya and I are ready.”

“We won’t say anything about you two, if you don’t mention anything about us.”

Arya spoke to both Sansa and Margaery at this point saying, “Our lips are sealed.” 

Just then, all the lights were turned on and, what used to be dimly lit, was now bright and clearly visible. Robb and Jon had walked into the room and looked around at the four girls, becoming increasingly confused as they glanced at each person. Arya had a difficult time not laughing at her brothers’ confusion.

Jon spoke, “Ok, first question, who is that?” 

He had pointed towards Margaery who in turn replied, “Margaery. I go to school with Sansa. She invited me here, but I only arrived a couple moments ago due to some issues with traffic.”

Robb, whilst running a hand through his newly cut hair, continued for Jon saying, “Second question, what’s going on here? I thought you two were outside” gesturing to Dany and herself, “and all of you have been taking forever.” 

Arya answered for everyone, “Sorry bout’ that. Dany and I came inside a while ago and then we all just got so caught up in talking, that we didn’t realize the time flying by.” Arya loves her brothers, but they can be very easy to fool and a bit dense sometimes.

“Oh.” The two boys still looked confused out of their minds but nodded their heads as if in understanding. They both kept looking at each of the girls like they were impossible to solve puzzles. By now, it was almost torture to keep a straight face and Arya knew that, if she looked at the other girls in the room, she would see their struggle as well.

Jon, after some thought and confused glances said, “Anyway, we were only trying to find you guys to ask if you wanted to play a game of pool with us.”

“We would love that Jon.” Replied Sansa with reassuring eyes and tone of voice.

With that comment, the boys hesitantly nodded their heads and walked off towards the game room. After a good moment of waiting, laughter was shared amongst the group of four girls. They laughed until they were red faced and leaning on each other for support. 

Between breathless laughter, Arya said, “That was too good. I mean really, how clueless can someone be?”

Dany, after catching her breath a bit, replied, “I’m not sure, but if we’re not following them soon, they might get even more confused.”

“Yeah, let’s go. I don’t think their brains could handle any more confusion for the night.” Spoke Sansa from across the room. Arya couldn’t argue with that and just started walking with the others in the direction of the game room. That night had been one of the most interesting ones of her life, filled with laughter, mischief and romance. Arya felt just about perfect that night. She was with the people she loved and that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave any comments or feedback you want to(: They are greatly appreciated.


	9. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna reiterate real quick that R+L does not equal J in this fic. It’ll make sense why I said that when you read the chapter. Anyway, the night has come to a close and Sansa and Arya talk have a deep conversation that leaves them feeling more like sisters than ever before. The Starks, with the help of Theon(surprisingly enough), figure out who Dany reminds them of. *gasp*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this chapter took me way way way too long to write and for that I am terribly sorry. Not gonna lie, it was mostly procrastination and also stress about other things that kept me from writing for so long, but this is actually one of my favorite chapters so far, so I really hope you all can enjoy. Happy reading😎

The night continued on for only a little while longer. Their time was spent sharing stories and playing short games of pool(it was quickly found out that Grey is a pool playing master. Who would’ve known?). No one had seemed to notice the sparkling glances that were shared between Arya and Dany. Or maybe they did notice and chose not to mention it. Either way, Arya couldn’t care less if they were to take notice anyway. All she cared about was the fact that she had found someone who she sincerely likes. Someone who really listens when she talks and someone she could relate to. It’s nice, being in a room full of people who understand you and think of you as normal in your own personal way. Even the people she had just met were growing on her quickly. Missy with her calm, cool, and collected attitude. Grey with his few words and gentle heart. Even Margaery with her quick wit and assured self. Of course, there was one person who she found it easiest to be around. Easiest to be herself around that is. The question was still up in the air as to why she felt so comfortable around Dany, but that could be answered another time.

Thinking about it more in depth, Arya realized that there aren’t that many people in the world who she’s opened up to. Though, the ones she has spoken to and had deeper conversations with, she’s grown to love and appreciate the most. There’s only about four people or so that she had that sort of connection with. One thing she regretted most was not having the courage to reveal her true self to more people over the years. For so long she let herself just go about her days, not doing too many things to make her life the best that it could be. So many of her classmates, peers, and even her parents sometimes(she still loves them anyway of course) all thought of her as a loner and someone who doesn’t mind staying that way. They pictured her as someone who doesn’t want help from others or just doesn’t need it. However, those assumptions were vastly incorrect. If anything, they were the complete opposite of the truth. She functions more efficiently if there's someone by her side, providing guidance or sometimes just their company. What Arya has found that she really wants out of the time she has on earth, no, what she really needs is to live the best life she can with as many good-hearted people she can find.

All of this really starts to click in her mind as the night comes to a close. How Arya hadn’t figured out these things about herself until that night baffled her. She thought that there was probably something special about that evening. Maybe it was fate that helped her thoughts along. Fate that brought her and the others around her together for whatever reason or another. Oh well, at least she can rest a little easier now knowing, more completely, what she wants out of life.

Dany, Marg, Grey, and Missy had all decided to leave at around half past midnight. Jon, Theon, and Robb had been left in the game room to clean up so it was left to Arya and Sansa to say goodbye to everyone. That proved to not be an issue in the slightest. They were standing on the front walkway outside, shaking hands and hugging each other to truly wrap up the night. Arya’s goodbyes with Dany were noticeably longer than with the other guests. Only Sansa had really caught on though, and had rolled her eyes whilst giggling at her sister. In a way, it was a bit hypocritical for Arya’s red-headed sister to tease them because Arya, just moments later, caught Sansa and Marg taking a much longer time than needed saying their own goodbyes. At that sight, Arya and Dany had looked at each other with smirks on their faces and, almost in unison, started laughing with each other. 

It took Sansa a moment to realize what was happening, but when she did she shyly smiled while saying, “Oh shush, the both of you.” That had only caused the four girls to form gleaming, bright smiles. Smiles which were seen only by them because Missy and Grey had already headed towards the black Corvette parked in the roundabout, almost invisible in the dark shroud of night.

Arya turned to Dany and, as the silver-haired girl began to walk away, said, “I had an amazing time tonight. I hope to see you again soon.” 

Dany had, keeping her meandering stride, spun around to say, “But of course. I truly would love that.” Time slowed and, for a moment, it had seemed that Dany’s violet eyes sparkled with knowledge only she knew. Twinkled with laughter and secrets hidden beneath a calm mask. It was then, in that short pause of time, that Arya realized she had fallen hard for the silver-haired woman. It hadn’t taken much being quite honest, but that didn’t stop her. It felt as though nothing could stop the strong feelings she felt for this person she had practically just met. Not judgement, not prying observers, and definitely not any complications that might come along with being involved with someone so well known. She wondered if Dany felt similarly about her. Arya hoped that that was the case.

After that moment of realization and once all their guests had departed, Arya sighed deeply and contentedly and sat down on a stone step in front of the Stark house. The porch light was on behind her, casting a gentle glow on everything nearby and causing long shadows to be strewn about here and there. The familiar hum of cicadas could be heard coming from the outlines of trees surrounding them, and the dry, summer warmth in the air matched the feeling within herself; pleasant, fulfilled, and comfortable. No words were said, but Sansa also took a seat down next to her, looking just as happy as Arya felt. There was a good long period of time before someone broke their serene silence.

It was Arya who spoke ever-so-calmly, saying, “What a night.” Three simple words that probably didn’t give their abruptly planned get together the justice it deserved. She had found herself spacing out on her own sentence for a short time, losing herself in the complexity of thought and actions, compared to the simplicity of words. She thought about how mind-boggling it is that three words could define an entire night’s worth of events to a point where someone who wasn’t even there could somewhat grasp what happened. And then one word said at the wrong time or place to the wrong person could end up leading to horrid happenings or just basic confusion. 

A smile started at her sister’s lips and the red-head replied, snapping Arya out of her trance, “You could say that again.” A pause before Sansa chuckled softly and continued, “I mean, you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep from fangirling the whole night. Spending the evening with Daenerys fucking Targaryen who just so happens to be in a state of continuously flirting with my sister, whom I didn’t know even liked women until tonight. I ended up with an amazing and beautiful girlfriend who I care a lot for. Fireworks and messing with our brothers are also a plus. On top of all that, Daenerys was so… different than what everyone paints her as. Different in a good way, of course. I’m really glad I got to see who she is just as herself. I’m also really glad for you. Couldn’t say that I remember the last time you looked so happy.”

Hearing Sansa talk made Arya realize how much she had wanted her sister’s approval and friendship over the years. Sure it was somewhat random to have these sorts of thoughts after such a simple and light-hearted comment, but it’s just that, up until very recently, Arya had rarely spoken with her older sister. Let alone purposefully spend time with her. She supposed that the reason they had grown apart so quickly in their lives was because of their major, yet defining differences that were evident even when they were children. When she was much younger, it was more difficult for her to understand why Sansa didn’t acknowledge her much. At some point, Arya remembered the acceptance she had to find after being subtly rejected by Sansa multiple times over. It hurt to have a sister in theory and not actually have one to look up to or one to, at least, learn from. She had to find comfort, guidance, and acceptance from her brothers who she will always care for immensely for their help. Jon was the one who taught her the most about life and also ended up being the main reason for her becoming who she is today. That made her happy and decently content with everything. However, deep down, all Arya wanted was to follow in her sister’s footsteps. Not be exactly like her, no. Copying others and being a follower just isn’t her style, but if Arya could’ve found a way to walk within Sansa’s footsteps just enough to where they could be friends, where they could confidently say that they are sisters, she would’ve done so in a heartbeat.

Now, after all this time, it appeared that her seemingly impossible wish had become reality. Sansa was paying attention to her and the happenings in her life in general. They were acting like sisters as if they had been doing so for the entirety of their lives. It was satisfying and confusing all at once. Only confusing because Arya wouldn’t be able to give a good answer to anyone who asked why or how this sudden kinship had developed between the two. Or about how naturally it had seemed to occur. Either way, Arya would do anything to keep building the level of trust between them. Better late than never she supposed.

Arya couldn’t help but notice a smile beginning to tug at her own lips. She was genuinely happy in that moment. Happy that she had a sister who cared, happy that said sister could see where her feelings for Dany were rooted, and happy knowing that everything in life looked better and easier than it once had before.

After that prolonged period of thought, Arya replied, “Yah know I’m glad for you too. A bit surprised and, admittedly, a little confused about some things, but glad.” The words she spoke were wholly and fully true.

“Well would you look at that, Arya Stark being all sentimental and whatnot. Such a rare sight should be recorded in my opinion.” The two chuckled lightly at the truth of Sansa’s statement before Sansa questioned, “Alright, I’m only curious when I ask this, but why these feelings of surprise and confusion?” Her sister’s face read nothing but simple interest, so Arya allowed herself to continue.

“Well, I feel like I shouldn’t even need to tell you why I’m surprised. I mean, of all people I expected to get a girlfriend tonight, you were at the bottom of the list. And that’s only because I thought you were fully straight. I’m happy for you anyway, just surprised.” Arya took a moment in the middle of her speaking to decide whether or not she wanted to continue. If she did continue, Sansa might finally know the truth of everything Arya had been through emotionally due to their previously weak relationship. She ended up deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to tell Sansa how she’s been feeling as of late. She continued on with, “And then... I’m slightly at a loss for an answer as to how any of the past two days have even happened as they have. Being completely honest with you, I never expected any of it, and I never expected to have you spend time with me. I’m not at all trying to be mean or anything, I’m just wondering, why now? Why did you come talk to me yesterday? It was so random and we’d never really been close before, so why did you approach me, and then continue to help me afterwards?”

At her questioning, Sansa’s intrigued appearance turned to one more consisting of guilt and for practically the hundredth time in the past two days, Arya was surprised. Her sister’s eyes were downcast in a mixture of thoughts and emotions. At some point, the redhead looked up and said seriously, “I’m sorry I was never there for you… and I’m sorry for being absolute shit for a sister. I suppose there’s not an overly good explanation as to why I came to you yesterday. Part of it was what I said, that I wondered why you were crying and if it had something to do with your, now, ex. But, thinking back on it, I truly don’t know why I felt the need to walk into your room and start acting completely differently than I had beforehand.” Arya quietly and patiently watched as Sansa took a steady breath inwards before continuing, “Maybe it has something to do with me really meeting Margaery a few weeks ago. I know it sounds a bit stupid and cliche or something, but I think that, maybe, me seeing her be so damn nice to everybody made me understand where I was going wrong in life. For too long I was ignorant of how terribly I acted towards you and even Jon for no reason. You’re my family and I care for you so much. And even though it was probably severely difficult to see, I actually have for a long time now, so, again… I’m sorry. I would understand if you don’t want to forgive me but I really do hope that you can... somehow.”

It’s true that there haven’t been many times in Arya’s life that she has been moved to tears, but that night was almost one of them. For a moment, Arya had felt her eyes begin to become heavy with tears and her face became hot as well. Now, she knows that it’s human to cry and that there’s no judgment when it comes to doing so, especially when during emotional situations, but, even so, shedding tears has never been something she’s been fond of doing. There’s not a background behind this behavior or a super depressing reason, it’s just been that way since Arya was little, as if something in her mind had thought it was confusing or unnecessary for her to do. That’s why the whole Stark family had already gotten used to the slightly odd way she shows her affections. 

She managed to blink away her watery eyes and, within the next couple of seconds, she found herself hugging her sister. Their embrace, Arya could tell, symbolized a new beginning for her and Sansa’s relationship as siblings. Some time passed before she quietly replied saying, “I already have forgiven you. That happened a long time ago the minute we became family.”

She let them stay in an embrace for a while, both sisters existing, finally, in the same world together and not in two entirely different universes. Arya had heard her sister begin to break down at some point, shedding tears and hugging her more tightly as if to hold on to something precious and to keep it from fading away. Even though Arya doesn’t cry basically ever, she completely accepts other people doing so. Again, she can’t seem to understand why she doesn’t cry much, but it doesn’t really matter anyways. What did matter was that this embrace was the Stark sisters’ beginning to make up for lost time. A new and understanding journey in both their lives.

In that time, the only sounds that could’ve been heard were blocked out by her overwhelming thoughts. That’s why it took her a moment to comprehend what was happening when she felt other peoples’ familiar presence near her. Arya broke away from Sansa to spin her head towards the front door next to them. In the welcoming, warmly-lit doorway was a very confused looking Jon, Robb, and Theon sporting matching faces of both shock and bewilderment.

At this point, Sansa had also taken notice of their new company and wiped her face of tears. Arya could feel herself begin to smile(It’s hard not to when your older brothers and Theon are completely at a loss for what’s happening in a situation).

Looking between her and Sansa and then back again, Robb slowly asked, “Ok, did we miss… something?”

Theon basically continued Robb’s thoughts by saying, “Yeah, you girls never hang out. I’ve been wonderin’ this whole night what felt different and I think it’s just that I don’t remember ever seeing the both of you in the same place on purpose.”

It was like they were taking turns talking or something, because Jon went next, completing the questioning with, “Why do you guys look sad?” Arya thought to herself, wow, real classy Jon. Not at all blunt or anything. She internally rolled her eyes, but only felt herself begin to laugh. It wasn’t long before she heard Sansa join her. Arya knew that, at some point they would really have to fill the boys in on everything that’s gone down over the past couple of days, but that was going to be a conversation for another time, for it would be a long one. 

After Arya’s amusement had died down to a giddy feeling in her stomach, she managed to reply saying, “Welp, truth is, you three have been out of tonight’s loop for awhile now. However, I’m sorry to say that you’re all just gonna have to wait until some other time in the future to find out how that is. Trust us, we will tell you at some point because, if we never do, things would get more and more perplexing for you guys as time goes on.” She gave a knowing glance towards Sansa who nodded in agreement with her eyebrows raised.

This statement made by Arya had only seemed to deepen the confusion on the boys’ faces, but they all managed to swallow their questions and took seats down next to Sansa and Arya. Jon sat cross-legged on the stone walkway in front of them and placed his hands in his lap. Robb flopped down onto the grass nearby, laying down with his hands behind his head and gazing up at the night sky. It’s always been a wonder to Arya how Robb could look so peaceful in any situation. Being honest, she was a bit envious of that ability, but that usually only came out through her random sarcastic comments. Theon took a seat next to Robb, sitting with one knee bent. He crossed his arms and rested them on his bent leg as he looked, almost expectantly, towards Robb. 

It had been completely evident for some time now that Theon was obsessed with Robb. The guy followed her brother around everywhere and always tried to act like him as well. Whatever Robb was doing, Theon had to do too. Seeing as the Starks have been friends with Theon and his family since before Arya was born, Robb has had to deal with Theon’s antics for a long while now. Just saying, if Arya had had someone do that type of thing with her, it would’ve gotten old real quick. Either way, she supposed that it’s somewhat endearing in some strange and curious way.

As if completely lost in thought, Robb, with his eyes still on the sky, said, “Ok, I was waiting to ask this because I didn’t wanna seem rude or anything, but did that Daenerys chick remind you guys of someone?” Arya had no idea what her brother was talking about, but apparently she may have been alone on that thought because everyone around her started replying with nods or exclamations of agreement. Sansa even mentioned that she’d felt that way ever since the first time she met Dany in high school.

Arya quietly observed as the four people around her tried to decipher who it was that Dany reminded them of.

Jon, at some point, had mentioned, “Ok, so if Arya doesn’t have any idea about who we’re talking about, then maybe we met them before she was born or before she could remember.” Again, rounds of agreement had come from everyone else.

More deep thinking went on for a bit until, out of the blue and to some surprise, Theon exclaimed, “I got it!” Everyone immediately snapped their attention to Theon who was, at the moment, running one hand through his messy, brown hair. “I don’t know why I’m the one who remembered this, but anyway, you all know your Aunt Lyanna right?” Her siblings, and herself included this time, all nodded and said things like, “Obviously.” or “Well, yeah.”.

Arya had heard of her aunt and had even been told by many people that she shares a striking resemblance to her in both looks and personality. However, she’s never met Lyanna before. Maybe she did when she was a baby, but she couldn’t remember anything from that time just like everyone else in the world. The reason that her father had given her was because Lyanna died when Arya was about two or three years old. The cause was apparently a horrible car crash that was due to some dumbass running a red light and ramming, full speed into her aunt. According to anyone who has ever talked to Arya about Lyanna, it was extraordinarily difficult to not like the woman. Her father had always talked very highly of his sister and Arya could see that it still hurts him to talk about how she passed.

Anyway, Theon continued by saying, “Well, you all remember that guy she was gonna marry? I think his name was something weird like Rhaejar or uh, that’s not it... Rhaegar! It was Rhaegar. Yeah, that’s who Daenerys reminds me of.” Everyone’s mouths fell open in remembrance and realization. 

Jon nodded his head and agreed, “Oh yeah. I remember that guy. Didn’t he die or go away or something?”

Sansa replied, “Mhm, I’m pretty sure that he actually died with Lyanna cuz’ they were gonna get married and they went everywhere together like couples do. I was super young when I first met Rhaegar, but from what I remember, he did look and act a lot like Daenerys. I have no clue why it took me so long to figure that out.” 

Arya finally broke her own silence by saying, “Well I’m glad you guys finally found your answer, but I don’t know how much this actually matters...”

Jon cut her off, seeming to choose not to hear what Arya just said, saying, “Woah, what if they Daenerys and Rhagar knew each other. They look like they could be related honestly.”

Robb replied with, “Oooh, that would be… trippy.” 

Arya stated what should’ve been the obvious, “Robb, you sound high.” They all started laughing and snickering to their hearts content and it was then that Arya realized how pleased she was to have such a good family. That’s one aspect she’s never asked Dany about. The silver-haired woman had never brought it up before either...hm. Maybe she would know about Rhaegar. Who knows?

With that last remark, everyone seemed content with the mystery being solved and decided to go back inside. Actually, Robb had decided to stay outside which lead to Theon doing the same. 

As Arya, Jon, and Sansa walked inside, Arya thought to herself about how strangely poetic it would be if Dany and Rhaegar were related. Well, it would be quite sad for Dany because he most likely passed away, but poetic because so many people had said Arya reminds them of Lyanna, and Dany apparently reminds them of Rhaegar. The thought made her smile even though she had never met her aunt or who may have been her uncle had they both lived. 

She went to sleep that night, practically drunk off happiness, her head filled with thoughts of newfound hope for a more fulfilling life and for all the exciting adventures that laid ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that chapter. If you want to leave a comment or suggestion down below, that would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading(: See you all next time I write!


End file.
